Fifty Twisted Shades
by 2 blue eyes
Summary: This is my twist on FSOG: Ana has just met Christian. But just as they are about to start their relationship, Ana tells a secret that could change everything. Later a problem arises that even Christians money can't solve, and could strain the relationship to a breaking point. How will they make it through? (not very good at summaries)
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own these characters they belong to Fifty Shades Trilogy**

**This is my twist on FSOG: Ana has just met Christian. But just as they are about to start their relationship, Ana tells a secret that could change everything. Later a problem arises that even Christians money can't solve, and could strain the relationship to a breaking point. How will they make it through?**

* * *

_I am in his office, but even though there is a magnificent view of Seattle, all I can see are those gray eyes, those beautiful eyes. Christian Grey, a man who is so young, wealthy, and ambitious why would I not be so attracted to him? Sure I may have just met him, but as I try to fight his obvious charm, I can't help but feel a pull between us. An electricity that seems to make this office very heated. I can't remember how I got here, but I don't care. He starts walking closer to me, so very close, that I can smell him. Such a heavenly smell it is, but I can't quite place it, all I know is that it is HIS smell, and it makes me want to melt. He reaches up, taking my chin and tipping my head back to kiss me...oh please... just kiss me Christian..._

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

I jolt awake and frown to find myself alone in my room in Portland. I hit the alarm to silence the racket, and fall back onto my pillow. I don't understand how he can affect me so. Part of it could have been his unexpected visit to my work, the almost kiss encounter, the expensive books he bought me (that I still very much intend to return to him), or the fact that he rescued me from my drunken foolishness and took me to his hotel, then kissing me in the elevator. I am at a loss. I feel so confused about how I feel. I want him so bad, but there is still this fear... I shudder that the thoughts and try to push them out of my mind. Checking the clock again, I see that my nap and continuous thinking about Christian Grey are going to make me late for work. At least I will see him tonight.

I know I told Kate I was hoping to have Christian make love to me tonight, but truth be told, as strong as my desire is to have this first real experience shared by this man, fear still sweeps through my mind. I have a past that I have kept to myself because there are things about it that I blame myself for, and thus have my reservations about my judgment. But there is no time for that now, I need to get to work.

* * *

Christian picked me up from work, and we are now at Escala. The helicopter ride helped get my mind off of my nerves, but they have come back full force as Christian pulls out the paperwork he wants me to sign. Looking at his eyes I forget everything else and all I want to do is to be his, and so what if I have to sign a few papers. My feelings for him are making me start to forget my fear, so I sign them. After I sign the papers, he takes me to his "playroom". The doors swing open, and what I see makes my nerves go through the roof. I was hoping that I could keep myself at bay for him, but I have a feeling that somehow, tonight, I will have to share my deepest, darkest secret. I have no desire to do so, but if this is heading in the direction that I believe it is, than I will have not choice.

"You know you can leave at any time Ms. Steele." He says looking at me with a look I would assume is a mixture of fear and concern.

"Christian, I don't want to leave, but I think there is something you should know..."


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own these characters, they belong to the Fifty Shades Trilogy**

**He cocks his head to one side, and I can see he is quite confused by my response. There is still a hint of fear in those eyes of his, but he seemed surprised I didn't run screaming. ****"****Well Miss Steele, go ahead." He says to me. I look at anywhere but him, mainly out of shame. I really don't know how to tell him, this or even if I should. I mean, I haven't told anyone this. I look down at my hands and try to plan this in my head. I decide that I shouldn't tell him. I mean for crying out loud I just met the man.**

**"****Never mind Christian, it's nothing." I say as though I'm trying to convince myself of what I'm saying.**

**"****It is obviously not nothing Anastasia, because you are turning pail and can't look at me." He takes my hand and walks me to to couch and sits me down, and I'm still not looking at him. "Anastasia, please, talk to me. What could possibly be so scary to tell me that you can't look at me?"**

**"****It's not you Christian, it's my shame because of this situation...I have never told anyone about this, and I really don't know how to go about it. Mainly due to the fact I blame myself for it because of my ignorance." I figure I may as well tell him the truth about it since I have been planning on having a sexual relationship with him. "I guess the only way to go about it is to start at the beginning and let you decide, if you are disgusted with me I could understand, and I wont be surprised if you wouldn't want to be with me..."**

**"****Miss Steele! I could never be disgusted with you. I mean I kissed you in an elevator when we hadn't even signed the paperwork, which is a huge deal for me." He says to me with a hint of disappointment in his eyes. "Come on, just tell me what is going on. I can tell you I'm pretty sure nothing you could say would surprise me." There is amusement in his voice, but this is serious to me and not a joke by any means. **

**"****Okay, but you have to bear with me, like I said I have never told anyone about this. It would mean a lot to me if you don't say anything until I finish my story, then you can tell me how you feel."**

**"****Fair enough Miss Steele, you may speak."**

**Still looking at my hands, I take a deep breath and start...**

* * *

**_My mom and I had just moved to a new town with her third husband. I was still in high school at the time and I was not looking forward to making new friends. I didn't want to move here but I didn't really have an option at the time because I wanted to be with my mom. I didn't like or trust her new husband and I always thought that there was something wrong about him. Anyway, so I had never had a real boy friend before but I was at that point in my life where I wanted someone I could call mine. Almost immediately, this guy comes up to me and is starting small talk about helping me around the new school. I thought that maybe this was the guy I could call my first boyfriend. I was thrilled, he was kind to me and seemed very friendly. But I came to find out later that he was already dating someone else. I knew then that I was not going to interfere with his relationship just because I wanted one with him. Prom was around the corner and he asked me if I was planning on going, I said that I wasn't, mainly because I didn't want to see him there with his girl friend while I was all alone. _**

* * *

**I looked up slightly at Christian to see his expression. He was leaning forward on his knees with a look of confusion. He's trying to figure out where this is going, and I continue...**

* * *

**_After a few months, he and his girlfriend broke up and I knew that there was a good chance that he and I could be together. We started hanging out more, we were in some classes together and he invited me over to meet his family. I had heard warnings from other girls that he was not as kind and good as he seemed to be, but I didn't know these girls so why should I listen to them? So, as time went on, he and I got closer and I remember he was the first one to ever kiss me. But that was where the real problem started. He knew he had me wrapped around his finger and that I was so afraid of being alone that I wouldn't dare try to fight against him. Eventually he started sexually abusing me, never full on sex, but he would touch me, even in public, at school, at his house, basically anywhere he wanted. Yet, I never said anything about it. He started emotionally abusing me too. He would tell me he wanted to be with me and that he loved me but as soon as I started to show him that I wanted to be with him too, he would shoot me down and say that I was not good enough for him, that he had had better and that since I was not willing to give myself fully to him, he didn't want me anymore._**

* * *

**Glancing back up at Christian, I can see he is trying his hardest not to speak until I am done. I look back down at my hands. "Now you know, you know my deepest darkest secret. I want to be with you, but I'm afraid of what will happen. I am ashamed of what I allowed to happen to me and I don't blame you if you don't want anything to do with me..."**

**At this moment, Christian shot up "ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME?!" he screams, running his fingers through his hair. I tense up trying to hide from his anger. I knew I shouldn't have told him, I knew that he would hate me, any why shouldn't he? I hate myself for it, which is probably why I have no self confidence. "I'm sorry Christian...but please don't hate me..." the tears start to spring to my eyes as I choke back a sob.**

**"****Oh my dear Anastasia," He kneels down in front of me and pulls my face up to look me in the eyes. "That was not your fault, that little fucker was the one who abused you and he played off your emotions. None of that was your fault, oh please don't cry Anastasia..." as he wipes away the tears that escaped my eyes and are burning down my cheeks. "What is the bastards name? I will make sure his life is a living hell until the day he dies!" I can see the mix of emotion on his face, he is enraged but he still has fear, why would he be afraid?**

**"****No Christian, I don't want to pursue this, in fact I want to forget it because it is over and it doesn't need to be brought up anymore, but I though it was only fair that you know that I am damaged."**

**He laughs "Oh Ana you are not damaged, you are beautiful. Believe me I know damaged and you are no such thing" I'm still confused by what he is saying, but i'm too lost in the moment that I don't really care about that. I'm still in shock that he wants me even after what I have told him. I start shaking**

**"****Ana, please, it's okay, you are safe and no one will ever take advantage of you again."**

**"****So you're not mad at me?"**

**"****No, and I'm glad you told me about this now instead of later, because unfortunately this does change things."**

**Oh Shit!**

**"****What do you mean? Do you not want me to be here anymore?"**

**"****I absolutely want you here, I want you bad, but there is now another issue that you will need to consider very carefully if you want to continue down this road with me." I am confused yet again. He stands and goes into a room and comes back a few minutes later. As he hands me a stack of papers, he fear sweeps across his face again, though I know he is trying to keep his composure. I starts scanning the papers...**

**Holy shit... What did I get myself into?**


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own these characters, they belong to the Fifty Shades Trilogy**

**Thank you to those who are following the story, I will try to do regular updates probably on Thursdays and weekends. This is my first FanFic so please review :)**

* * *

I keep scanning the papers, I don't understand a lot that is on here. I know that it is sexual, but I don't know what 99% of this is. I glance up at Christian, "Is this what you're afraid of?" He stills,

"What makes you think I am afraid Anastasia?"

"Do you mean besides the fact it is written all over your face? And here I was thinking you would hate me for my secrets..."

He looks wounded at me, turns and sits down next to me, "Does that mean you don't want to be with me Miss Steele?" But his eyes, so beautiful, and his mouth...oh how I just want him to kiss me again.

"No it doesn't mean that at all, but I am concerned about this. Mainly because I don't know what most of this is." I blush slightly, "I have never even had...well real sex with anyone." I think his jaw is going to hit the floor, but he quickly composes himself running his fingers through that thick copper hair of his.

"Well Miss Steele, you are full of surprises tonight. How is it that no one has been lucky enough to have had you yet?" My blush deepens

"Probably because I get scared when guys try to make a pass. I have guy friends that I'm comfortable around, but when I'm alone with guys it usually puts me into a panic."

"Are you in a panic right now? If you are you certainly don't look the part."

"No, I strangely feel comfortable around you. I feel...safe with you."

"Was it because of...him?" Christian's eyes are burning with rage as he spits at the mention of the guy.

"I used to think so, but the weird thing is that, it has kinda been longer than that. I don't really know why, that part just seems to be a blur" I heave a deep sigh, now what am I supposed to do? Could I really consider the kind of relationship that he is looking for? Guess that question is better answered after I figure out what half of this crap is. Looking at the papers again, I try to think about how bad this could really be. "Christian, I don't know if I will be able to do this. It's more than just the fact that I don't know what a lot of these things in the papers are, but I don't know how I would even handle any sexual contact."

Christian also sighs, looking into my eyes as if he is trying to read my mind...oh those eyes, they are so haunting. He leans closer to me with that amazing smile of his. "Well Miss Steele, there is only one way to figure out how you will respond." His eyes darken, and he stands so suddenly it makes me jump. Holding out his hand, "Come Anastasia" he commands me. I find it very difficult to resist. Hell, I can't resist. I take his hand as he leads me back to the playroom. _Oh Shit _my subconscious says to herself. Yet I'm still trying to play it cool as we walk through the door and he closes it behind me. Normally, I would be unable to hide my uneasiness, but there is just something about this Christian Grey that relaxes me. Turning to me, he moves slowly over and grasps my chin. "Tonight Miss Steele, we are going to test a theory I have. Everything will be slow, I will tell you exactly what I am doing, and if at any time you want me to stop I will. Do you understand me?" I nod, as I am at a loss for words looking between his eyes and his mouth. _This reminds me of my dream._

He moves in and kisses me. At that moment I just want to melt into him, to be one person with him and never be apart. His tongue invades my mouth, finding mine as they dance together. As he senses my reciprocation, he starts walking me towards the bed, never breaking the kiss. He pulls back, I am both saddened and thrilled that I can finally breath. "I am going to undress you now." As he reaches for the hem of my shirt, I stiffen but I don't say anything. He looks at me as if he is waiting for me to tell him it's okay. "Remember, we can stop whenever you want. This is not to make you feel uncomfortable." But I nod at him, and he knows that I want to move on. He kisses me again, and again, and again. Before I know it I'm down to my bra and panties. I flush at my nakedness, while he is still fully clothed.

"Do I have to undress you?" I as innocently. I have no idea what I am supposed to do, but as I reach for the buttons on his shirt he stiffens and backs up just out of reach.

"I will undress myself, but you must not touch me unless I tell you and where I tell you, do you understand?" Again I nod at him. That's pretty odd, but I'm not going to question it. The though of his words earlier run quickly through my mind. _Believe me, I know damaged..._ Maybe that has something to do with it. As I stand there, he removes his shirt displaying his perfectly sculpted chest, abs, shoulders...DAMN. I'm pretty sure I hit the lottery with him, and that's not counting the money part. He unbuttons his pants and slides them and his underwear off in one quick swipe. Shock surprises me as he springs free. His lower half is just as perfectly sculpted as his top half. My eyes widen and I blush. He notices my reaction, "Is there something here to your liking Miss Steele?"

"Mr. Grey, there is more than just something here to my liking, there is all of you." He gets a half a grin on his face as he moves closer to me. "Turn" he commands again, and I quickly respond. He releases my bra and starts removing my panties. My skin flinching at his touch. "Still alright Miss Steele?" I nod, again I am at a loss for words. We are both naked as he turns me around, "You are very beautiful Anastasia." I flush yet again. I think he is the only one to make me blush so much in such a short amount of time. "Now lay on the bed on your back." I do as I am told, awkwardly positioning myself on the bed. He moves onto the bed next to me, he looks deeply into my eyes, his are still dark with...arousal? _Surely not._ My negative self esteem pipes in. _Why should he be interested in you? He probably has every model in the world on speed dial, and you are no model. _I try to look away from him, but he turns my face to look at him, "You are beautiful, do not doubt that for a second." Holy shit! Apparently on top of everything else he is a mind reader! He swiftly kisses me, causing all of my fear and doubt to head for the hills. "I am going to kiss you Anastasia, everywhere. If you don't want me to, just tell me to stop." He slowly moves his kiss from my lips, to my ear nibbling and sucking gently. Oh my, I feel a surge of electricity shoot to my stomach. How can this little action get such a response? I don't really care, I just want more. He moves his mouth down just below my collar bone, sucking harder than before, but it still sends shivers down my spine. Now he is to my breasts, teasing one with his skilled hands, and the other with his mouth. Licking, biting, and sucking on the nipple makes me moan in response. I feel him smile against me as me moves down my body, oh god, how far will he go? Surely not as far as I think he will. I have heard about girls receiving oral sex, but I never thought anyone would want to do that to...well, me. His hand starts moving down from my breast to the apex of my thighs and I flinch in response, causing him to stop. He looks up at me, but I can't help but beg with panting breaths... "Please...don't...stop" He grins up at me, "We do aim to please Miss Steele" His fingers start to work there magic. First just gentle touch, he feels every inch of me "You're so ready Anastasia," He continues his assault with his fingers, but I notice that he is now moving his head towards the same spot. He slowly switches from his fingers to his mouth, gently licking the evidence of my arousal. Oh I have never felt this before, it's new but it is amazing. I start to squirm as he spreads my legs wider apart to continue his talents. I feel a tightening in my belly I have never felt before. Suddenly he stops, and moves up so that he is face to face with me. "I am going to take you now Anastasia, if you still want me to." _Holy hell YES!_ My subconscious screams. I nod yet again, it just seems awkward to talk at a time like this. He quickly sits up and pulls a foil packet off of the side table and rolls the condom onto his impressive length. Leaning over me he grins again, he kisses me, and I can taste myself, but I taste his mouth and I try not to think of the fact I can taste myself, but I suddenly forget all about it as I feel his erection slowly push past my threshold. I gasp and my eyes are wide. Now I know why people do this all the time... There is no other feeling like it. He slowly sinks further into me until he is in all the way. He stills as I adjust to fit to him. He smells my hair, you are so perfect Anastasia, almost like you were made to fit me perfectly. Before I can respond he starts to move, oh god...I can feel him moving in and out of me, I start panting, this is too good for words. I feel the tightening in my belly rising again as he moves faster and faster. I feel like I am going to explode. "Let go for me Anastasia." My body responds and I find release with my first orgasm, he finds his own release along with me and we collapse together on to the bed. "Well, happy first orgasm" he says with a grin. I am so exhausted and I feel like jello all over, without even knowing what was going on, I fell into a deep relaxing sleep.

* * *

_I'm on my knees, before a foggy figure. I'm just a teenager, but somehow I know whoever this figure is. I try to look up to see who it is and I'm hit in the head "Don't look at me you worthless girl!" I'm terrified of him, so I keep looking at the floor. I know this place as I try to scan around the room. This is the house I moved into with mom and...Oh god! I know who this is! I hear the sound of a zipper on his pants as he frees himself. "Now you know what to do, and don't try anything stupid or you will pay for it!" I lean forward and take him into my mouth and start to suck gently, careful not to hurt him, but he grabs my head and does all the moving on his own. It's too much, I can't take it anymore! I instinctively try to pull away and he screams. "YOU BITCH! I TOLD YOU YOU WOULD PAY!" I see him reach for something and swing..._

* * *

"Anastasia! Wake up! What's wrong? What's going on?" I startle awake with someone shaking me, grasped by the arms but I panic and I pull away from them. I curl up into a ball and cry, shaking all over uncontrollably. I feel someone trying to touch me but I swing an arm, "DON'T YOU TOUCH ME!" I feel my hand make contact with the face of the person who was with me. But as I look over,expecting the man from the nightmare, I am shocked to see Christian sitting there with the most pained expression on his face. In realization of what I have done I crawl quickly over to him, "I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry, I didn't know it was you, I thought it was him...Christian...I..." and that was it for me. I couldn't speak anymore, all I could do was cry, but Christian quickly wraps his arms around me pulling me into his chest as I sob openly and rather loud.

"It's okay, baby. There is no harm done. I was so scared for you, I woke up and you were screaming and were in a cold sweat, I was so scared for you." He strokes my hair again as I try to stop the sobs.

"Christian, I remember now, it was him. He was the cause of all of it..."


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own these characters, they belong to the FSOG trilogy. **

**Thank you to all of you who are following and how put my story as a favorite :) as a new writer that is very encouraging. Please enjoy and review and give me your thoughts.**

**~2blueeys**

* * *

I continue to sob, rather loudly, but I don't care. How was it that I didn't remember this memory? Perhaps it was whatever he swung at me...I don't know, and I don't know what triggered the memory. I curl up tighter in Christian's arm shaking uncontrollably, my hand moves to my head. My chest is starting to hurt from the crying.

"Ana, talk to me. Christian whispers comfortingly, "Who did what? Was it the guy from high school? I told you I can ruin his life for what he did, so tell me what happened. What else did he do to you?"

"Not...him..." I choke out, my chest is hurting so bad, it's hard to breath.

"THAN WHO!? WHAT DID THEY DO?!" I can tell he is getting frustrated, I'm starting to get the sense he is not used to being able to control things.

"I...can't...believe...I forgot...How could...I have...forgotten?" keep holding my head, but now the room is spinning.

"Ana, please, we need to get you some air. Come." He stands up, but I'm too weak to move. He looks pained as I just sit in a ball, so he reaches over and picks me up and carries me out to the kitchen. He places me on a bar stool and lets me lean on the counter for support. Checking the clock I see it is about 3:45 in the morining. As soon as he is sure I'm not going to fall over, he quickly gets a glass of water. "Drink" he commands, and I take a small sip of the crisp cool water. As soon as I calm down enough to breath, he tries to question me again.

"Anastasia Steele, please answer me...what happened? Who did this to you?" Stroking my hair, I can't contain my new found memory anymore.

"It was husband number 3...just before we moved to new town, and the new school. I can't remember everything, for all I know it didn't really happen, maybe it was just a nightmare..."

"Anastasia, just tell me. We can figure this out, we can check and see if it is true. But tell me what it is."

I sigh, "Okay. Remember when I said that I didn't feel comfortable around my mother's 3rd husband, and how I couldn't remember why I felt so uncomfortable around guys, even before what happened in high school? I think it was something that he did to me..." I continue to tell Christian about the nightmare that I had, and again his eyes fill with rage. As I tell him about how he swung something at me, was the last thing that I saw before he woke me up, my hand moves to my head and again, and Christian moves towards me and holds my head.

"Ana, that could be the key," as he starts feeling underneath where I held my head. He stops as if he is shocked about what he found. "I believe your nightmare is true. If this worthless piece of shit who disgraces all men, did in fact hit you, it would explain how you don't remember what happened."

My eyes begin to fill again. "I just don't know. The only thing I can remember about that time, was waking up in the hospital, and my mother telling me I tripped and hit my head. He was there, acting like he did nothing wrong. Which is probably why I didn't think anything of it at the time. Almost as soon as I was released from the hospital, my mother told me that we were moving. I didn't want to but she said that her husband had a better job offer. That was when we went to the new town, the new school, and where I had the...encounter...with the guy from high school. Once that started, eventually ended, I told my mom I wanted to live with my step dad Ray. She seemed upset that I didn't want to stay with her. She didn't know why I wanted to leave, but he didn't keep me from going. Though after I started living with Ray, my mom divorced the guy, never told me why. We don't talk about it."

Snapping back to reality, I look at Christian, his head is in his hands. He seems to be distressed, but I am not sure about what. I assume it has to do with my story.

"Oh Ana, my poor poor Ana." He turns and takes my head in his hands and kisses me. "We will find the truth about this, but I think the fact all of this is coming out now...is because of me."

WHAT THE HELL?!

"Christian, how could this be because of you? You didn't do this to me."

"I think it is because I had sex with you, it could have possibly been the trigger..."

_What is he trying to say?_ My insecurity starts creeping into my mind. _Does this mean he doesn't want me here, because he is afraid that he is hurting me by pulling out these memories?_ He sees the fear strike my face.

"I am going to fix this Ana, I promise I will find out what really happened and I will make it my life's goal to give you so many good memories that soon there will be no more thought about these terrible things." He pulls out his phone and hits a speed dial number, "Welsh, I need you to do some digging on Anastasia Steele's mother. Particularly about her marriage to her third husband." He listens for a minute "I DON'T CARE WHAT TIME IT IS! I WANT THIS FIGURED OUT ASAP! GET BACK TO ME WHEN YOU KNOW!" He hangs up the phone and runs his fingers through his hair, taking in a deep sigh. Turning back to me, his eyes soften, and he comes back to me and kisses me. "What can I do for you Ana? It can be anything you want or need, and it is yours."

"What about the paperwork Christian? What are we going to do about that now that all of this has come about?"

He stills again, apparently he had forgotten about that. I almost regret bringing it up, because maybe just maybe he would want a real relationship with me and not have me be his Sub, whatever that means.

"We can not continue with that paperwork. Not right now."

"But why? What changed your mind?"

"Nothing has changed my mind. I am still wanting that kind of relationship with you, because it is what I'm used to, but I will not move towards that until you are ready, and we can start moving past these issues you have. I fear trying to continue with the paperwork right now would cause more damage to you, and I never want to hurt you like that."

I freeze, so he still wants me, he wants to help me. Right now my inner goddess has an idea of how to help me.

"I could really use, some more of Mr. Grey." I look up innocently at him, though my thought are all but innocent.

"Are you sure Ana? I don't want you to feel pressured to do this."

"Oh Mr. Grey," as I turn on the charm "I thought you said you wanted to make me some new and happy memories."

He gets a sly smile across his face as his eyes darken, "And just what are you proposing Miss. Steele?"

"I want to be with you, I need to be with you." I confess "Now."

His smile turns into a huge grin as he picks me up, carries me back to the playroom, and we enjoy the rest of the night in total and udder bliss.


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own these characters, they belong to the FSOG Trilogy**

**Thank you for following the story :) I am hoping it will continue for a while, depending on the response. To answer a question sent to me, I am trying to follow the basic story line of FSOG, as you have noticed there is a personal twist to the story, but I will try my best to keep things along the lines of the original story. As things progress, the story will probably take its own turn. I am just writing this as I go. Hope you enjoy the story :D**

**~2blueeyes**

* * *

I wake the following morning with sunlight leaking in through the windows, and I am way to warm. We have moved from the playroom into Christian's bedroom where he has wrapped himself around me like a vine. Just watching him sleep, so peacefully, makes me want to kiss him and hold him close. But I quickly decide against it, I don't want to disturb him, and I don't know where I am allowed to touch him. I found his request for me not to touch him odd, but since he has been so understanding of me, I will not press for answers; despite the fact that I wish to know more about this man. All in good time I suppose. But I do need to get up, I really have to use the bathroom and get a little something to eat. But first I must get in touch with Kate, since I was a little preoccupied last night.

As I'm dancing in the kitchen making breakfast, I observe for the first time the true beauty of Christian's apartment. I love his kitchen, mainly because I could see myself constantly cooking meals in here. There is so much room and it is fully stocked, not like my apartment in Portland. I continue to cook breakfast but I stiffen as I feel two arms wrap around my waist.

"Good morning Miss Steele, something certainly smells good." I feel him smile against my neck as he speaks softly into my ear.

"I though I could make you some breakfast, it seems the least I could do after all you have done for me."

"Miss Steele, I haven't done anything for you except listen and am working towards completely and utterly ruining a few peoples lives for what happened."

I place the two plates of omelets and pancakes on the breakfast bar. I still don't thinks he understands how much his treatment of me has been refreshing compared to my past experiences with men. "Well, the fact that I told you and you didn't throw me out in disgust...it really means a lot to me. But I told you not to pursue this issue. It's dead and over."

His face gets grim. "I had the head of my security look into the story you told me." I feel myself pail. What if everything that I said wasn't true? "It turns out that the man your mother married, was investigated while you were in the hospital. They suspected that your injuries were not caused by a fall. After looking into it further, it was discovered that your injury was caused by an intentional blow to the head causing you to have a concussion and once you woke up they discovered that you could not remember anything." He paused, taking my hands, "Your mother had no idea about any of this because there wasn't enough evidence at the time proving that he was the one who caused the blow. It seems that your mother was wise to get out of the marriage because the man was eventually convicted of 17 counts of molestation and rape."

I am in total shock, I had no idea that things were so bad. Perhaps he had beaten my mother and that's why she left. I'm just re-leaved that she got out when she did.

"Well, at least I know now that I wasn't making anything up."

"And I'm just re-leaved that I won't have to waste any effort on the fucker, since he is serving 17 life sentences." Well now my appetite is gone, this whole conversation has my mind racing about my life. "Eat Anastasia, you have to be hungry since you didn't eat last night." I look down at my plate, I try to eat, but I don't get very far. I notice Christian frowning at me.

"I'm sorry, I'm just not very hungry. I will eat when I get home."

"Home? I though you were going to stay here with me this weekend?"

"I can't, I have to go home today. I need clean clothes and I have to work tomorrow."

"I can buy you clothes, and I can take you to work tomorrow." His offer is sweet of him, but I need some time to consider how I want to continue my relationship with him.

"I really need to get home, today. I need to let Kate know I'm okay and I'm sure that you will want some time away from all of my crazy that I had to drop on you last night."

He frowns, "Okay, I will get you back home this evening. In the mean time," he pushes his empty plate away "since you're not going to finish eating, perhaps you would accompany me in a bath?" I smile. My inner goddess is jumping for joy saying _Now that's the kind of meal I'm talking about! _I stand up, take his hand as we walk towards the bathroom.

* * *

The water is warm, and full of bubbles. It's very relaxing on my sore muscles. So many new things happening in my life, and this is one of my new favorite things. I am leaning with my back to his front, and thoroughly enjoying this moment just being held by him. "You truly are a very beautiful woman Anastasia. You feel so good lying against me." He squeezes me tightly and I can feel his growing erection in my back.

"Mr. Grey, I can tell you seem very excited that I am here."

"But of course Miss. Steele, I am more than excited that you are here, with me." I am quickly becoming aroused at his kind words, and the fact that he is growing harder also seems to be a factor. Just knowing that he is...excited...because of me. "But I want you to be comfortable with me Miss. Steele, I don't want you to be scared." It gives me an idea.

"Christian, I want to try something with you, if you would be okay with it." I nervously look down at my hands.

"What is it you had in mind?"

"Well...um..." I am so nervous talking about this, "...it's something I have done before, but I want to try it with you, I think to get over a fear."

He nods in understanding, "Do you think that is wise Anastasia? I don't want you to have another episode."

"It's okay, I want to do this." Honestly I do, I want to do everything I can to please him, "I just wasn't sure if I was allowed because of the "no touching" rule."

He gives me a kind smile, "Miss Steele, as we begin to spend more time together, you will learn about where you can and can not touch me. But this is not an off limits zone. You may do as you wish, only if you are comfortable with it."

I want to do this. I need to do this. As I turn to face him, he flashes me that beautiful smile and nods at me. As I look down towards his erection, I am in shock at just how big it looks. I lean down and slowly, gently, and nervously take him into my mouth. He hisses as I start to swirl my tongue around the tip. "Oh shit...Ana.." he groans as I continue my task. I feel him starting to tense up, I start moving faster and faster. "That...feels...so...good..." His response gives me even more desire to please him. I start using my hands as well as my mouth on him. He moans beneath my touch. "I'm going to come Ana..." Taking him in as far as I can, I feel the warm liquid spill down my throat. As I start slowing down, Christian reaches up to touch my head, but all I see is his hand coming towards me and I pull back quickly, careful not to hurt him. He stills, then reaches out again touching my face. " You are so amazing Anastasia. Is there anything you can't do"

"I'm sure there is, I have plenty of flaws."

"We all have flaws Anastasia..." his face saddens and his muscles start to tense again. "Come, lets get out of this bath, and I can repay you for your good service."

Holy Shit, I'm so excited for this. As we step out of the tub, he quickly dries himself then dries me as best he can. He leads me back to the bedroom and he share in another episode of extreme love making. I have to admit, I may have never had real sex with anyone but him, but I bet he is the best lover in the world. God only knows where he learned all of this.

* * *

All of the sudden there are voices outside the door. I recognize one of them as Taylor's, but the other one is a woman.

"SHIT!" Christian yells, "You need to get dressed Anastasia."

"Why? Whats going on?"

"Well I figure you don't want to meet my mother without some clothes on."

FUCK! I"M GOING TO MEET HIS MOTHER?!


	6. Chapter 6

**I do not own these characters they belong to the FSOG Trilogy**

**Thank you for reading my story, I did have a request in the reviews that I will try to place in the story. A lot of this will be following the main story, but I will try to throw in a twist somewhere. Hope you all continue to read and enjoy this Ana/Christian journey. :)**

**~2blueeyes**

* * *

Christian throws the condom away and starts getting dressed, but I can't move. Partly from the fact that my hands are tied to the bed (just a minor example of what things could be like in a Christian Gray relationship) but I also can't stop staring at Christian as I observe how every muscle of his moves. I don't think I can ever get tired of looking at this beautiful man.

"Anastasia, you really need to get up. As much as you could make an impression on her dressed the way you are, I don't think you would like to be seen like this." He states mater of factually as he runs his fingers through his hair.

"Well, its hard to get up when I'm tied to the bed." I flush

He laughs and quickly releases me from the bed, "Now get dressed, I will meet you out in the main room, but don't take too long or I will come and drag you out." He gives me a quick kiss and strides out the door into the hall. Still dazed by all that is going on, I try to find my clothes and put them on. I check myself in the mirror just to make sure I am presentable. Grabbing a brush and running it through my just-fucked hair, I decide it's as good as it's going to get at this point. I cautiously walk out of the room and try to find Christian, but my heart is racing.

I find them and try to play it cool as I move in. Christian notices me and quickly stands inviting me to come stand beside him. The woman sitting next to him is beautiful. She has sandy-blond hair, and a very beautiful smile. She seems very re-leaved to see me. "Mother, this is Anastasia. Anastasia, this is my mother Dr. Trevelyan-Grey."

"Anastasia, you can call me Grace." Her eyes are kind as she reaches out for my hand.

"Ana, please. It is very nice to meet you Grace." I take her hand and she give it a very gentle squeeze. As the conversation progresses, Christian is telling Grace all about how we met and I notice he is talking a lot about me and my schooling. All of the sudden my phone starts ringing causing me to jump slightly. I excuse myself, to take the call. I'm sure it is Kate trying to figure out what was going on, since she didn't answer my call earlier this morning.

"Kate, I'm sorry I didn't text you last night..."

"Uh...Ana, its Jose."

SHIT

"This really isn't a good time to talk Jose." Christian would be pissed because of what happened at the bar.

"I just wanted to say I'm sorry for the other night, I have tried to call the house but Kate said you weren't there. So, where are you?"

"That really isn't any of your business, I told you I can't talk right now." I hiss into the phone, mainly from the other night but also because he is being really nosy.

"You're with him aren't you?" his voice drops but I can't tell if it's pain or frustration.

"Like I said this is none of your business. Good bye Jose."

"ANA WAIT...!" But I hang up the phone. I'm not going to deal with this right now.

I walk back in the room just as Grace is getting ready to leave. Taylor has already brought her he jacket. "I'm so sorry for the interruption, but it was so nice meeting you Dr. Tr... Grace."

"Quite alright, Ana dear. I understand how it is having people call at inopportune times." She smiles "I hope to see you again soon Ana, it really has been a pleasure. Christian, you take care of her and you kids have fun." Taylor escorts Grace out and Christian takes a huge breath. Turning to me, he asks "Who was on the phone?"

I know he's not going to like the answer, "It was Jose..." He frowns at me. "I didn't check the caller ID, I just assumed it was Kate trying to figure out what was going on because I didn't text her last night." I look away trying to not see the anger in Christian's eyes.

"So what did the boy want?"

"He just wanted to apologize for the other night, but I told him I was busy and couldn't talk." I want to change the subject. "So what time will we be leaving for Portland?"

Christian's face relaxes a little bit, "When do you need to be home?"

"Just sometime today, no particular time."

He pauses, thinking for a minute, "Well, if we leave now I could drive you back. It would give us a few more hours together, and you will still have some time for yourself and Miss Kavanagh" I like the idea. I nod at him and he quickly lets Taylor know (who somehow got back in the room without me noticing) that we would be leaving and starts setting up travel plans.

* * *

We are on the road in Christian's R8, flying down the high-way. The radio is on, but I'm not listening. I have too many thought running through my mind. _Just how did he learn about all of the things on the papers he gave me? How many people has he slept with? Why does he want this kind of relationship? I know that he has control issues, and I have the feeling that right now he is trying to subdue his controlling nature because of what I told him...but how long could that last_?

"You sure are awful quiet over there Miss. Steele." The music is off now, and I see him glance over at me. I guess now is as good a time as any to try to get some answers.

"I'm just thinking about somethings."

"Oh? Is there something I can enlighten you with?" How does he do that? How does he know I have questions?

"Well, I guess first I just want to know...the papers you gave me...is that the kind of relationship that you want?"

"Yes. It is what I'm used to."

"Why do you like it so much?"

He glances at me again, "Honestly Miss Steele, it is all about the control. I have tried to be more cautious with you because of your past, but eventually in the future I want that relationship with you too."

I KNEW IT! I knew he was being cautious with me. But he did say he wants to be with me. It makes my heart skip a beat.

"Is that how all of your relationship have been?"

"Yes. Though I wouldn't call them relationships. They were contract agreements and nothing more."

"How many have there been?"

"Fifteen."

HOLY SHIT!

"Oh. But you never had a real relationship with anyone?"

He shifts in his seat, as though he is uncomfortable, "Are you hungry?"

My subconscious frowns at the change of subject, "Not really."

"You have barely eaten all day, I know a great place we can go."

There is silence until we get to the restaurant Christian picked out. We get inside and he orders drinks and a meal for us. It wasn't what I wanted, and I start wondering if this is what things would be like. Him making the decisions and I just have to take it. I decide to try my question again. "You didn't answer me in the car."

He shifts again, his lips tighten into a thin line. "No Miss Steele. The relationship style that I like is the only one that I know."

He starts to tell me about his first experience with a Mrs. Robinson and about how he got into this type of life style. It suddenly hits me that he has just as fucked up of a past as I do. Though somehow he doesn't see it as abuse. All he sees are Dominants and Submissives. The conversation makes me uncomfortable. Maybe I can't do this. I know I wanted to try for him, though I haven't told him that yet. I figure perhaps doing research would calm my nerves and it wouldn't be as bad as I thought.

* * *

Before I know it we are back at my apartment. The rest of the car ride was pretty quiet. As we pull up to the front of the building, I open the door to get out, but suddenly I feel him tug at my arm turning me to face him and he kisses me with force. I welcome the passion behind his kiss. As he pulls back, he looks into my eyes, "Please don't over think things Ana. I told you I won't make you do anything you don't want to do." I still can't say anything. There is so much to process. I give him a quiet smile as I start to get out of the car. "I will be back in Portland Wednesday if you would like dinner?"

I think about it for a second, "That should be fine. I am working that day so you can just pick me up from there if you want."

"Sounds like a plan Miss Steele." He smiles that 'ya I'm really only 27 smile' at me and I cant help but feel my face get warm.

Once I get inside, I hear the car pull away and I feel Kate tackle hug me. "ANASTASIA STEELE! WHY DIDN'T YOU TEXT ME!"

"Kate, I haven't even gotten in the door and you're already trying to interrogate me."

"Sorry Ana. So? Did you do it last night? How was it? Was he good to you? Did he hurt you? Tell me everything!"

I give her a basic rundown of what happened with Christian, minus the details about my personal life, and the kinky-fuckery that is the life of Christian Grey. She seem satisfied with my answers, so I turn the tables and ask her about Elliot. That was all I needed to do because after that I could barely get her to stop talking long enough to breath. I have never seen her so excited over a guy before, so Elliot must be something special. "Oh, by the way, Jose has been calling non-stop all day. Also some letters came for you, they look like they are from the publishing houses.

I quickly run to the kitchen where we keep the mail and tear open the letters. Both places are offering me interviews for a job. How could this get any better? I decide I should probably call Jose back though. I do feel kind of bad for just hanging up on him earlier.

"Hey Ana, are you home now?"

"Obviously Jose since I am calling from my house." Seriously he can be so dense sometimes.

"I am really sorry about earlier, and about Friday. Could I come see you so we can talk?"

"No. I am really tired, I just got home and I have some things to do before I get to bed."

He pauses, "Well could we at least have lunch or coffee sometime soon?"

"Sure, how about tomorrow during my lunch break?"

"Sounds good Ana, talk to you later."

"Okay, bye Jose."

After telling Kate about the letters, I cook us dinner, then we both go our separate ways for the evening. I can hear her on the phone. Probably with Elliot. So, I decide to go look at the papers Christian gave me. I walk back to my room, shut the door, pull out the papers and plop down onto the bed. I miss Christian already, but it is nice to be in my own space again. I start looking at the papers again. They kind of make my head spin, probably because I don't know what they mean. I would go on the internet to figure it out, but I don't have my own computer, and I think it would be inappropriate to use Kate's computer to look these kinds of things up. Suddenly I feel my phone buzzing. It's a text from Christian.

* * *

From: Christian Grey

May 21, 2011 10:38pm

Miss Steele,

Thank you for such a wonderful evening

and morning. Looking forward to Wednesday.

He can be so sweet. His text just makes me miss him more.

To: Christian Grey

May 21, 2011 10:39pm

Mr. Grey,

I must thank you for the wonderful evening

and morning. I am also looking forward to Wednesday.

Miss you already.

* * *

I wait for a few minutes expecting a reply, but I don't get one. He's probably busy. I try not to think about it. Suddenly my phone starts ringing and before I check the caller ID I answer it. "Hi there."

"Hey there beautiful, I'm glad you still remember me."

OH FUCK! His voice is different but I can still tell it's him. The guy from high school.


	7. Chapter 7

**I do not own the main characters, they belong to the FSOG trilogy.**

**Thank you all for your continued support in following this story. I know I have been updating pretty frequently lately, but that probably won't be the case very often. Like I said I plan to update on Thursdays and weekends. But we are getting to a critical point in the twist of my story where I'm going to stray from the original plot of FSOG for a while, so I hope you enjoy and Please Review**

**~2blueeyes**

* * *

I can feel the blood drain from my face. It's been almost 6 years since I last communicated with him. So how the hell did he find me?

"Kaleb…"

"Ah so you do remember me? I was hoping you would. I mean it would be hard to forget all the fun we had Ana."

"How the hell did you get my phone number?"

"Oh babe, the internet really does wonders you know? It can lead me to whomever I want to find in just a simple search. As a matter of fact, I just happen to know that you are graduating this week. I figured that I should swing by and see you. I know how much you would appreciate seeing an old friend after such a long time." I am frozen solid as I sink to the floor. I want to hang up but I can't. For some reason I can't fight even just a simple phone conversation.

"There is a reason why we haven't spoken is so long Kaleb, because I want nothing to do with you." My mouth is getting dry and I can feel my heart race out of fear.

"Ana, Ana, Ana. I know better than that. I know you still want me. I bet over these long years you have still though about me." He is right, because he made me feel like a dirty whore once I left him. How could anyone forget the person who made them feel that way? "And you know what? There are only so many hours in a day that the fact that you took even a moment to think about me means that I matter to you."

"No, that isn't true."

"Sure it is. I know I have been thinking about you. I know that things between us didn't end very well, and I just wanted to come see you once you graduate so that I can show you how I really feel about you Ana. Babe, you know that I love you, even back then after you left me all alone to go live with your step-dad. I just want a chance to talk to you."

"I don't think that is such a good idea." Unfortunately my mind is betraying me. I have always tried to find the best in everyone, even when they hurt me. Part of me wants to try to meet him, just to see if he has changed at all. Yet, a small part of me says not to.

"Please, Ana, I just want to talk. Nothing else. We can meet anywhere you want." And just like I did so many times before, I give in.

"Alright, when are you getting into town?"

"I'm already here." I shoot straight up. "I had a pretty good feeling you would agree to meet with me. Where do you want to meet?"

"How about Thursday evening?"

"Sure, there's a bar close to where I'm staying, I'll text you the information because I know otherwise you will forget to write it down."

"Um…okay. But remember Kaleb, we are only going to talk."

"Right, I am looking forward to it Ana. Now go get some rest. You seem really tired." And with that, he hangs up the phone.

Oh God…what did I just get myself into.

My head is spinning. I can't believe what I just set myself up for. What am I going to do? I just told him I was going to meet him. Should I tell Christian? No, I can't. He will surely go ballistic if I told him. I don't want to tell Kate either because then I would have to tell her the whole story for her to understand just how complicated things were with Kaleb and I. I suppose I don't have much option…I've got to meet with him. I lay down in my bed trying to clear my head of all that has happened in the past 48 hours. But before long, I fall into an uneasy sleep.

* * *

I awake the next morning with Kate shaking me. "ANA! Would you get up already? I have been calling you for the last five minutes." I sit up rather frustrated at the rude awakening.

"Okay, okay Kavanagh! Would you just chill out? What is the deal?"

"There is a package for you. Looks like it's from Christian." And that was all I needed. I jumped out of bed and head out to the living room where there is a guy setting up a brand new lap top. After a short introduction, he starts explaining to me how the machine works and sets up everything for me. I am no tech wiz, but this guy makes everything with computers look so easy. Once he is finished and he leaves I take the new equipment into my room and start playing with it to try to get the hang of it myself. Almost immediately I get an e-mail. It's from Christian

**To: Anastasia Steele**

**From: Christian Grey**

**Subject: Your new computer**

**Miss Steele,**

**I do recall that you said you didn't have a laptop of your own. Now you do. Hope that you may find many uses for it now and in the future.**

**Christian Grey**

**CEO, Grey Enterprises Holdings Inc.**

I can't help but smile at this. Ironic how I was wanting to look up all the kinky shit, and now I have a way to do it without Kate finding out. I swear this man has to be a mind reader. Except now he has bought me extremely expensive books and a laptop that isn't even on the market yet. There is no way I can accept this, because I didn't do anything to deserve it. I quickly type him a new e-mail.

**To: Christian Grey**

**From: Anastasia Steele**

**Subject: More money than sense**

**Mr. Grey,**

**I do appreciate the fact that you thought of buying me a computer for me, but I can't accept it. It and the unreasonably priced books will be returned to you. As kind as it is of you, I did nothing to deserve them.**

**Ana**

Now that I think about it, I almost feel guilty that he bought me this lap top. All because I am going to meet up with Kaleb and I have no intention of telling Christian about it. As I wait for a reply, I check my phone to see if Kaleb did in fact send the information about the bar. Sure enough he did. I hear the ping of my e-mail and I quickly jump to the computer to read the reply.

**To: Anastasia Steele**

**From: Christian Grey**

**Subject: YOUR computer**

**Miss Steele,**

**Money is no object to me. I want you to have the computer and the books. I want you to have anything you want or need. If it would make you feel better you can just say they are on lone to you indefinitely. Either way, I want you to have them. Please don't argue with me on this, because I will win.**

**Christian Grey**

**CEO, Grey Enterprises Holdings Inc.**

**To: Christian Grey**

**From: Anastasia Steele**

**Subject: On lone**

**Mr. Grey,**

**I will accept these on a lone basis. And as much as I would love to just sit here and tell you how you would not win, because I am a great negotiator, I must get ready for work.**

**Ana**

I turn the computer off before I can get caught up in anymore e-mails. I quickly get a shower and dressed as I head off for my last week of work at Clayton's. I start thinking about my conversation last night. "_I'm already here._" I stiffen, if Kaleb is already here, than that means I could bump into him at any moment. I try to gain my composure, _Hold yourself together Steele, you can't show there is something wrong or else people will start asking questions._ I hear my phone go off. This time I check the caller ID, it's Jose.

"Hey Ana! Just wanted to make sure we were still okay for coffee this afternoon."

"Sure we are. I'm just about to head to work. Meet me at around twelve?"

"Absolutely, see ya then." As the conversation ends, he sounds like the old Jose, not the one who tried to make out with me while half drunk at the bar.

* * *

As I get home from work, Kate is not home and I am just exhausted. I flop down on the couch with a sigh. Man it feels good to just sit and do nothing. Wait! This is a great time to get some research done. That way I don't have to worry about Kate walking in on me while I try to figure this shit out. I get into my room and turn on the computer. There is an e-mail from Christian.

**To: Anastasia Steele**

**From: Christian Grey**

**Subject: Good day?**

**Miss Steele,**

**I hope that you had a good day at work. I just wanted to say, just in case you forgot, but I am looking forward to Wednesday.**

**Christian Grey**

**CEO, Grey Enterprises Holdings Inc.**

I can't resist but message him back.

**To: Christian Grey**

**From: Anastasia Steele**

**Subject: I did, and you?**

**Mr. Grey,**

**I did have a good day at work. It's kind of you to ask. I hope you also had a good day trying to make a living for yourself.**

**Though I don't know what you are talking about. I don't remember if there is something going on that day or not. Whatever it was it must not have been that important or else I would have remembered. ;)**

**Ana**

Jokes on him. What is it with men and thinking I'm going to forget everything.

**To: Anastasia Steele**

**From: Christian Grey**

**Subject: Reminder**

**Well if you go to your door, I believe there is a reminder for you about what Wednesday.**

**Christian Grey**

**CEO, Grey Enterprises Holdings Inc.**

What the hell does that mean? I walk out of my room through the living room and to the front door. I open it to find Christian standing on my door step. So much for getting any research done. "Well hello there." He smiles that beautiful carefree smile of his. "I heard there was someone here in need of a reminder about why we were planning on meeting this week."

"Apparently you found the right place." I giggle at his playfulness

"Oh that is such a lovely sound."

"Please come in Mr. Grey."

He walks in very nonchalant and polite, but just as soon as the door shuts he spins me around and claims my mouth with his. He hungrily invades my mouth. I mirror his every move until we have to break for air. "God what you do to me Anastasia."

"You have the same effect on me Mr. Gray."

"I have thought of nothing but our night together all day. I just had to see you."

"Here I am Mr. Grey, so what are you going to do with me?" I say very playful and innocently

"Oh you do have a smart mouth Miss Steele, and there are a few things I could think of to do with it." He leans in to kiss me but I swiftly doge his kiss just out of his reach. He is very confused until he realizes that I am leading him into my room. He grins a boyish grin as he follows me into the room. It is pretty bare, due to the fact Kate and I are packing to move to Seattle on Saturday. As he enters, never breaks eye contact with me. He continues to move closer to me until I stumble backwards onto the bed. "Just where I want you Anastasia." He has quickly joined me on the bed and I giggle again with anticipation and excitement of the company of carefree Christian. He meets my lips with his and we continue our passionate kiss, and it quickly turns heated. I feel him growing against my stomach as he kisses me, and all I want is for him to be inside me. I ache for him to be inside me. I reach up to unbutton his shirt and his eyes widen as he pulls away so quickly that I am startled. "No Ana. I didn't say you could touch me." I frown, I just want to feel his skin against mine. He stands up, still never breaking eye contact. His face softens again and he kneels down beside the bed. Just as he is about to kiss me again, his phone goes off.

He stops and grabs his phone, looking at it quickly he frowns. Opening it he barks, "What the hell is it Ros? I said I didn't want to be disturbed." He listens for a minute, running his fingers through his hair he barks again at Ros (whoever that is) "No, forget it. Obviously those dumb fuckers have even less sense that I gave them credit for. I'll be there in 20. Tell them they're fired and they better as hell not be there when I get there." He hangs up the phone. "Sorry Ana, but I have to go take care of an issue that has come up." He gives me a quick kiss. "I will make it up to you soon."

And just like that, he was gone.


	8. Chapter 8

**I do not own any of the main characters. They belong the to the FSOG trilogy.**

**Hey there readers! Thank you for continuing to read the story. The plot is rising to one of its peak moments. Just what is Ana going to do about Kaleb? How will she handle the situation with Christian? Let's just see what happens ;) Please review.**

**Thank you**

**~2blueeyes**

* * *

I couldn't believe that he just had to leave me like this, all hot and bothered. At least he said he would make it up to me. I guess that means I should start looking at this paperwork of his. For all I know after looking at everything, I may not even want to be with him. Oh who am I kidding, of course I want to be with him. But at what cost? So, I grab the laptop and the papers off of my desk and start my journey down the road of Christian Grey's personal thrills.

It takes me about 3 hours to figure out everything, and I have to say, my mind is officially blown. How could someone with such a high reputation be involved in such kinky shit? I really don't think I could handle at a minimum of 70% of this. First of all, I am not a typically submissive person. At least I wasn't. Perhaps I could be if I tried hard enough. I mean, I know how to stand up for myself and I don't like to back down from a fight. My step-dad Ray is ex-army so he has shown me how to defend myself if need be. Yet up till now I haven't had a reason to defend myself, and hopefully I won't have to, not from Christian.

Second of all, I don't feel comfortable having to do every single thing I'm told. Like I said, I am not a very submissive person, and according to this if I screw up then I am going to be punished. Now I have never been punished harshly by my parent, excluding the incident with husband number 3. If the punishment he is talking about is anything like that I'm not sure I would be able to handle it. I don't have a very high pain tolerance, so how could I expect myself to be okay with being beaten? I know Christian said that he didn't want to pursue this with me until I am ready, but I don't want him to be disappointed in me and get rid of me because of his…needs, and I also don't know if I could ever be ready for something like this.

At least the man has some sense with his hard limits. I mean seriously, I would think that things like that would be obvious at torcher not as a pleasure factor for sex. Though I will admit, that most of the soft limits do not sound pleasurable to me. We already know that bondage is not an issue for me, but the caning, paddling, clamps, and fisting all sound like hard limits to me. But I could have said that just by looking at the canes on the wall in the playroom. I am really not sure about this. Maybe I just need to sleep on it. Perhaps I can talk to Christian about it at dinner on Wednesday. I change into some more comfortable close and snuggle under the warm blankets that now have a mild sent of Christian. I breathe deeply as I slowly drift off to sleep.

* * *

The next day it is back to work at Clayton's. It was fairly busy so I didn't have to worry about thinking of all the crazy shit I was reading last night. Perhaps I should talk to Kate about it. _NO WAY! This whole situation is fucked up enough, I don't need her disapproving thoughts on the matter._ I love Kate to death, but sometimes she is a little too opinionated. I finish my shift and decide to head home. I check my phone and there is a missed call from Ray. It was only about 10 minutes ago so I should be able to catch him.

Apparently my mom called Ray and told him that Bob (husband number 4) has hurt his leg and they won't be making it to my graduation. Ray assures me that he will still be attending, which makes up for the fact that my mom won't be there. I am back on my computer, again. I am still mulling over all of the things on the papers Christian gave to me. I'm sure we could work this out somehow. I start typing up what my issues are about things and will talk to him about it tomorrow at dinner. As I finish typing, I sit back in my chair and start thinking about this whole crazy week.

Sunday: Christian drops me off at my house after some fantastic sex, a surprise visit from his mother, learning about his introduction to his sex-life, and getting the rather creepy phone call from Kaleb.

Monday: Worked all day, came home to do research, was interrupted by Christian and his tease of a reminder, followed by actually doing the research, and finally drifting to sleep.

Tuesday: Worked again all day, find out that my mother won't be able to see me graduate, trying to contemplate how to go about this whole relationship with Christian

Tomorrow: Work again, have dinner with Christian

Thursday: Graduate, have lunch with Ray and Kate after graduation, meet with Kaleb and see what he wants

Friday: Work my last day and finish packing

Saturday: Move to Seattle.

Damn, I don't think there is enough going on this week. Thinking back on last night I decide to e-mail Christian.

**To: Christian Grey**

**From: Anastasia Steele**

**Subject: Last night**

**Mr. Grey,**

**I hope you were able to take care of the issue you had last night, because I know you left me with one here. You better keep to your promise to take care of that.**

**Ana**

Wow, that doesn't make me sound desperate at all after re-reading the e-mail. A few seconds later there is a response from Christian.

**To: Anastasia Steele**

**From: Christian Grey**

**Subject: Issues**

**Miss Steele,**

**Thank you for your concern about my issues, and I fully intend on taking care of yours. Unfortunately I am unable to take care of them at the moment, but perhaps after our dinner tomorrow we can make you a little more comfortable.**

**Christian Grey**

**CEO, Grey Enterprises Holdings Inc.**

Honestly that sounds like a plan to me, though depending on how our conversation goes he or I might not be in the mood to take care of my issues. Actually, it might only be me because he always seems to be in the mood. At least since I have known him. I reply back to him.

**To: Christian Grey**

**From: Anastasia Steele**

**Subject: We shall see**

**Mr. Grey,**

**Perhaps, if you take it easy on me. Don't forget I have to be able to walk Thursday.**

**Ana**

As I wait for him to respond, I get ready for bed. These past few days have been wearing me out. It seems like I have barely done anything. Just as I finish changing, I hear the ping on my computer.

**To: Anastasia Steele**

**From: Christian Grey**

**Subject: Your Walking**

**Miss Steele,**

**Just try to walk better than you did when you fell into my office and you will be fine.**

**Christian Grey**

**CEO Grey Enterprises Holdings Inc.**

I flush at the embarrassing memory of the first time we met. Not the best first impression I have ever made.

**To: Christian Grey**

**From: Anastasia Steele**

**Subject: Well aren't you hilarious**

**Mr. Grey,**

**That is not very funny sir. That was a one-time occurrence and not an example of my everyday walking. But I must go to bed now, I have had and exhausting day and I have another potentially exhausting day tomorrow. Good night.**

**Ana**

**To: Anastasia Steele**

**From: Christian Grey**

**Subject: Exhausting days**

**Miss Steele,**

**I am looking forward to creating a potentially exhausting day for you. Get some good rest baby, I will see you tomorrow.**

**Christian Grey**

**Hilarious CEO, Grey Enterprises Holdings Inc.**

I can't help but grin at his signature. He seems to be in a better mood than when he left yesterday. I get into bed and try to follow his instruction to get a good rest.

* * *

Wednesday has finally come. I finished my shift at Clayton's and am getting a shower in preparation for tonight. You can never really know what could happen. Kate is letting me borrow her plum dress and pumps to try and give Mr. Grey some incentive to keep his promises. I hear a text come in on my phone as I am changing into the dress. It's from Christian.

**From: Christian Grey**

**I will have a car pick you up around 7:00.**

**Christian**

Honestly, I have a car. I can drive myself. He can be so exasperating sometimes. I quickly respond.

**To: Christian Grey**

**I do have my own car, I would very much like to drive myself. But thank you for the offer.**

**Ana**

As I finish dressing I hear my phone go off again.

**From: Christian Grey**

**Very well Miss Steele, but just know that normally I would like one of my people come get you.**

**Christian**

Well, that was a battle easily won. I decide that I should put some make-up on. I normally don't like to because I feel like a clown wearing it, but for some reason I want to do it. I apply some cheek color, eye liner, and mascara to bring out my eyes and give my pale skin a little color. As I look at myself in the mirror, I am content and feel ready to head out for the night. Kate gives me her, "You're so hot he's not going to be able to keep his hands off you" speech. That is part of the plan. I climb into Wanda, my VW beetle and head towards the hotel.

* * *

Before I know it I am giving my keys to the valet, as I head inside towards the bar where Christian and I agreed to meet. I find him sitting at the bar drinking a glass of wine. Damn he's hot! As he spots me he stands and starts coming towards me. His eye's looking me up and down and he finally gets to me.

"You look as beautiful as ever Miss Steele," I blush at his words "and I don't want all the people in this bar staring at you, so let's go somewhere a little more private." We walk to a private room that has a table all set for two. Christian has taken the liberty of ordering dinner and drinks. I have to admit I'm not a huge fan of fish, but I suppose it is all how it is prepared because the cod and oysters are delicious. After the dinner I start to talk to Christian about the papers. I pull out my typed version of problems that I had but before I could get very far he stops me.

"Anastasia, I told you I don't want to push this on you. Only when you're comfortable with it."

"That's just the thing, I don't know if I could ever be comfortable with all of this. As I state in those papers, there are a lot of things that scare me and that I don't want to even consider. But some of the other things could be a possibility."

"What are you trying to say Miss Steele? Why are you bringing this up when I said that we weren't going to pursue this now?"

"Because I don't want you to get board of me." There I said it. "I don't want you to say that you are willing to not do this and then not want me because I can give you what you…need. I don't really see how talking about this now, and talking about this later is really going to change how I feel about this."

"Because once you are willing to submit to me this all becomes very easy for you. You don't have to think about anything because it is my job at the Dominant to look after you. Ultimately you have all the control. That is what the safe words are for. They are there so that if things get to a point that you want me to stop, you just use a safe word and I have to stop."

I never really thought about it that way. Perhaps this could work out after all. There is still the fact that I am certain that I will not be able to submit to him in all things.

"I just don't know if I can handle punishment. I have never been punished reasonably before, and I am sure that I will mess something up or not submit to you in everything and I won't be able to handle being hurt."

"Anastasia, it's not about hurting you…." My phone goes off. I apologize and quickly check my phone. Kaleb has sent me a text.

**From: Kaleb**

**Hey Ana, just wanted to make sure you got the information for tomorrow. I am hoping to have a very enlightening time with you tomorrow. ;)**

This was the worst possible time for him to text me. I tried not to react to the text but to no avail. Christian picks up on my uneasiness. "What is it Ana?" Well fuck! Now what? I could just tell him, but then he won't let me try to work this out on my own. This is my problem, not his, and I have not signed anything saying otherwise.

"It's nothing. Just an acquaintance I used to know is in town and has asked to meet with me that's all." _Keep it cool Steele. _

He frowns at me, "I don't like it Ana." Shit! I think he's on to me.

"Don't like what Mr. Grey?"

"Don't Mr. Grey me. I know your hiding something Anastasia. Your body gives you away."

Now I'm just pissed. This is my decision, he does not control my life and I can meet with whomever I damn well choose. Though my subconscious it looking up from behind her book shaking her head because she knows that my decision to see Kaleb is not a very good one.

"And what if it does Christian!" I yell at him giving him a surprise. "You do not own me and I can do whatever I and talk to whomever I please. And unless I sign a contract saying otherwise, you can't tell me what to do!" I am glad I decided to drive myself because now I just want to go home. I stand, turn on my heel, and walk out the door. I soon notice that Christian is close behind me as I hand the valet my ticket for my car.

"Anastasia, I just want you to be safe." His tone is soft considering how I have been talking to him. As bad as I feel for yelling at him, I stand my ground.

"Christian, I would never purposely put myself at risk. I'm not an idiot or a child and I don't appreciate being treated like one. I am an adult and I have the right to do as I please. I don't want you to be angry with me, but this is what I meant when I said I can't be obedient 24/7. I promise I will do my best to be as safe as possible."

At that moment the valet pulls up with Wanda and Christian's jaw about hits the floor. "There is no way you can possibly even try to stay safe driving that! It's a death trap! For god's sake Ana, you could get tetanus just my looking at it."

"I will not! It has been a great car for me and I haven't had a problem with it."

"Still, there is no way I can let you drive that."

"CHRISTIAN! THAT'S ENOUGH! I am going home NOW!"

With that I get in my car and drive home. Crying the whole way. That definitely did not go as well as I had hoped. DAMN YOU KALEB! He ruins everything even when he's not here. I pull up to the apartment, lock my car, get inside, head strait to my room and just let loose. I cried for a good hour or so before the tears stopped. I have a feeling I have just royally screwed things up. Part of me feels like I should have just told Christian about everything and let him deal with it, but the other part of me feels liberated that I didn't let Christian walk all over me like he owns me. Thank God Kate wasn't home when I got here because I would not be able to deal with her interrogation of the evening. Walk out to the kitchen to make myself some tea, and I check my phone I left out here to see if Christian said anything. Sure enough there are 4 texts from Christian.

**From Christian Grey**

**WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING JUST LEAVING LIKE THAT?**

**From: Christian Grey**

**Call me when you get home**

**From: Christian Grey**

**I just want to know you are safe**

**From: Christian Grey**

**…babe, please call me… let me know you're okay**

I don't want to talk to him right now, I wouldn't know what to say. I have never acted that way with anyone, and now I'm ashamed of my behavior. I go into my room and turn on the computer only to find an e-mail from Christian.

**To: Anastasia Steele**

**From: Christian Grey**

**Subject: Tonight**

**Ana,**

**I am sorry for how tonight went, I did not mean for you to get so upset. I only want you to be safe, and yes, I do want to control you. But you are right, you have not signed anything yet so it is not my responsibility to keep you safe. However, I can not help myself. You have a spell over me Ana, and for whatever the reason, I can't help but try to protect you.**

**As for your concerns regarding the contract, I did say you had all the real power over everything. I really want this with you, badly. I did say that we would do this when you are ready and not a moment sooner. Even then we will take this one step at a time. Just remember that I do not you to be afraid of me. **

**Please try to get some rest for tomorrow. I will see you at graduation.**

**Christian Grey**

**CEO Grey Enterprises Holdings Inc.**

I start to sob again. I don't want to go behind his back, so after this I will do my best to try and be what he needs. I can't believe I forgot that he was speaking at the ceremony tomorrow. Well, I should at least give him the courtesy of sending him a text before bed.

**To: Christian Grey**

**Just wanted to say sorry for tonight. I didn't mean to be so rude about everything. This wasn't how I saw our evening playing out. But I did get home safely so put your mind at ease.**

As I get into bed I hear my phone go off. It's Christian.

**From: Christian Grey**

**Glad you got home safely. I am sorry too. Please sleep well.**

And with that, I slowly drift off, trying not to think of tomorrow.


	9. Chapter 9

**I do not own the main characters, they belong to FSOG.**

**Thank You to everyone following the story. I'm sorry I wasn't able to upload a chapter on Thursday as I said I would, so here is a short chapter to try to make up for it. We will be skipping over the graduation so that we can see how Ana deals with Kaleb, and see just how good Christian's stalking abilities really are. If you have not already reviewed, please do so. That way it gives me some idea on where the story will go and how long it will last. Thanks**

**~2blueeyes**

* * *

I am now an official college graduate! It really didn't hit me until the end of the ceremony, but I didn't cry about it like most of the girls did. I am ready to get out into the world. I was so glad that Ray was able to come. He got to meet Christian after Kate butted in and said he was my boyfriend. As much as I like the title, I don't know how Christian felt about it. He seemed to play off of it pretty well; so maybe there is hope for him yet. Christian ended up being unable to join Ray and I for lunch, but just as well, I didn't need him trying to figure out about the text from last night from Kaleb. I still decide that I am going to go see him, though I'm still not sure why. It just feels like unfinished business I have to resolve. Though I'm not so sure why I feel so bad about not telling Christian, I mean for crying out loud he is still buddy-buddy with the woman who abused him since he was a kid! I have to come up with a plan to keep Christian off my trail though. I don't want him trying to deal with this problem, because it is MINE and I am going to take care of this.

I had received another text from Kaleb saying that he wants to meet around 9pm at the location we agreed on. As I get ready to go wearing blue jeans, a ¾ sleeve navy blue shirt and a light jacket, I figure out my plan to keep Christian off my back but still have a way to contact anyone incase of trouble. I leave my phone in my room as I walk out to the living room where Kate is lounging about after one-to-many drinks.

"Hey Kate, do you mind if I borrow your phone? I need to go out but I have to leave my phone here."

"Of course, just don't get into trouble. Just call the house if you do."

I'm glad that Kate is just willing to let this go without too many questions. It's probably the alcohol. Luckily that worked out a lot better than I originally thought it would. I take her phone and head out for my meeting.

* * *

As I walk into the bar we agreed to meet in, I immediately start checking for exits and easy escape routes just incase. I start scanning the room for him and quickly spot him at a table against the back wall, but it is close to an exit so I am relieved. The bar isn't too loud but there are plenty of people to make sure nothing terrible goes down. As he sees me approach, he smiles and stands up to tower over me. _I forgot how tall he was._ He quickly has me in a bear hug, but I don't reciprocate.

"Oh Ana it is so good to see you after such a long time."

"Kaleb, you seem to be doing well." I try to keep my tone as cool as possible to make sure he knows I'm not here because I like him in anyway. He seems to pick up on my signal and lets go of me. We sit down and he starts telling me about all the things he has done and how great his life is. He graduated early with a degree in physics, something I never really understood. _I forgot how much he liked to talk about himself_. I find a lot of his story to be a little exaggerated and I really don't care about his life, I'm here to resolve this issue and let him know that I don't want anything to do with him ever again.

"So enough about me, what is new with you?" He asks resting his head on his fist, trying to smile at me. I'm still getting the feeling he is up to something but I can't figure it out.

I tell him about my school and about my Kate and Jose. Though as soon as I bring up Christian his, whole demeanor changes and I can see possibly irritation in his eyes.

"So you and this Christian guy, you met at school?"

"No I had to interview him for Kate when she had the flu, but we hang out pretty frequently."

"Well, he is one lucky guy to be able to spend time with you." _Oh so now he's turning on the charm, BAD SIGN!_ I start to get uneasy, yet luck is in my favor it seems because my…I mean Kate's phone starts to ring. I get up and excuse myself, trying to look for a quiet place to talk, and Kaleb points to a hallway a little ways from where we are sitting. As I get to the hall I check the phone. I don't recognize the number but if anything it will break the tension with Kaleb.

"Hello, this is Kate's phone."

"ANA! OH THANK GOD I GOT A HOLD OF YOU!" The voice seems familiar but it is too panicked to tell who it is.

"Who is this?"

"It is Brea. From High school. Listen your roommate told me that you were going out, you aren't with Kaleb are you?"

"Actually, I am how did you know?" I am starting to get really nervous and I feel like I am being watched.

"YOU NEED TO GET OUT OF THERE NOW!"

Suddenly the phone is taken out of my hand. I turn around and there is Kaleb.

"Well, well, well." Just who are you talking to Ana?"

OH SHIT! This is not going to end well…


	10. Chapter 10

**I do not own the main characters, they belong to the FSOG Trilogy.**

**Back again after the bit of a cliff hanger. Finally found some time to sit down and try to get you guys through this issue, though whether we will get through it in this chapter, who knows. Last chapter, Ana ditched her phone to go meet with Kaleb so that Christian wouldn't follow her. But when Ana receives a disturbing phone call, things turn for the worst. PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Thanks**

**~2blueeyes**

* * *

I am stunned. I can't move. How did he get so close to me without me knowing? He puts the phone to his ear, "Sorry, but Ana can't talk anymore. She has a prior commitment." I hear Brea on the other line,

"YOU BASTARD!"

Kaleb closes the phone, looking down at me. "Now Ana, how rude is it of you to talk about me behind my back. After all we have been through, you just go and take my kindness and throw it in my face."

I try to speak, move, anything to show him that I am not going to take this from him. But I can't. All of the sudden I'm in High School again; vulnerable, terrified, not sure what to do. Suddenly Kaleb takes the phone and hurls it into the wall, shattering it. _OH FUCK!_ I have never been in a situation since Ray taught me self-defense where I have actually had to use it. I'm sure if it was anyone else, I wouldn't be so scared, but I know what he can do and I have no defenses against him. Before I know what happens he has me pinned to the wall, my head hitting the bricks, and his hand flying to my mouth.

"You can scream all you want, no one is going to hear you."

Even if I could have screamed I'm not sure that I could have. His hand is covering my nose and my mouth, making it really hard to breathe. I struggle to fight against him as the room starts to spin. All I can do is gasp for air_…I…need…to….breathe…_ In my efforts to get some oxygen I manage to bite into his hand. I can taste the blood. But my efforts work and he pulls his hand back and I suck in a burning breath of air. I am still at the disadvantage, for he still has me pinned to the wall.

"YOU FUCKING BITCH!" He hits me across my face and now my lungs and face burn. I feel him starting to try and strip me down pushing my jacket off of my shoulders and grabbing at the waste of my jeans, "I know that you still want to be with me, so even though you have been a bitch to me, I'm going to still going to let you have me."

There was a small table in the hallway where he picked me up and dropped me on the table. My head still sore from hitting the wall has now hit the table too and all I feel is pain. I don't even have time to think about what is about to happen because the world is just spinning and all I see are flashbacks of High School and husband number 3. I look up at Kaleb who is still pinning me, now on the table, and I hear the fly on his pants…

OH GOD! PLEASE HELP ME!

* * *

**Just going to take a detour, let's just see what has been going on with Christian today.**

**(Christian's POV)**

I really wished I could have stayed to have lunch with Ana and Ray. He seems like a good man, and I can see where Ana learned her stubbornness. Even though I own my own company, there are still things that even I can't control. (Much to my dismay) I really would have loved to spend the whole night with Ana and perhaps talk about the papers, or the mysterious text message that she got. Obviously I wanted to make sure that everything was alright, so I took the liberty of having Welsh tap into Ana's phone and see who was sending her texts. Unfortunately, the texts were from a prepaid phone, bought with cash so it is untraceable. I disagree. There has to be a way to find out what she is hiding from me. Her words ring in my head _"I haven't signed your papers so you can't tell me what to do"_ Oh, she has such a smart mouth, and what I would want to do with it…

I keep pressuring Welsh to find a way to access her texts, but when he contacts me about what they say all he had was that she was planning to meet someone at someplace at 9pm tonight. _Perhaps I can trace her phone and keep tabs on where she is_. That is exactly what I did. Yet, again to my dismay, at 9pm her phone still says it's at her house. Now I'm really pissed. She knew I would track her phone again. I call Taylor and tell him we are going to her apartment right now. Luckily, with the help of Taylor's impeccable speeding, we got to her apartment about 9:05pm. I see a light on inside. I knock (rather bang) on the door only to have Miss Kavanagh answer the door.

"WHERE IS SHE!?"

"Well obviously Ana didn't want you to know or she would have called you."

"I AM NOT FUCKING AROUND! NOW WHERE IS SHE!?"

"I don't know, she said she had to go out and she took my phone with her."

I'm all in a tizzy at the moment, "Why didn't she take her own phone?"

"I don't remember, all she said was needing my phone and said she would call the land line if she needed anything."

In the distance I hear Ana's phone going off. Kate excuses herself to go get it. I hear her on the phone.

"Ana Steele's phone, this is Kate…WHOA slow down…no she isn't here at the moment…I don't know where she went…If you need to talk to her right now I can give you the number to contact her."

I have heard enough. I hear the number and look at Taylor, he nods at me because he knows I want him to track it. I don't need to be here anymore. I need to find MY Ana.

* * *

We get the trace leading us to a bar about 15 minutes from Ana's apartment. But when we are about 6 blocks away, the signal dies. Something in my gut is telling me that something really bad is happening and I need to stop it. I don't care if it costs everything I own if it means she is safe. We pull up to the bar and leap from the vehicle barging into the bar, I look around trying to find her. I don't see her anywhere. The music in here is playing exceedingly louder than it needs to be. I storm over to the bar tender and show him Ana's photo, he points to a hallway at the back of the bar that leads to god knows where, but I don't care. There is a curtain hanging in the entryway of the hall and as I move it aside…all I see is red.

* * *

**(Ana's POV)**

_Oh God, Oh God…PLEASE GET ME OUT OF THIS!_ Kaleb moves off of me pulling me towards the end of the table, he is still trying to get my jeans off. I try to struggle against the spinning. Again I fail to get away. He reaches forward grabbing me by my hair and sitting me up only to have him strike me again. I am just limp at this point…I can move…I can't think…all I hear is his laughing as he releases my hair and I fall smack back onto the table. But just before things get fuzzy and dark, I believe I hear Christian "YOU MOTHER FUCKER! DON'T YOU FUCKING TOUCH HER!" That was the end of the night for me…..


	11. Chapter 11

**I do not own the main characters, they belong to FSOG Trilogy**

**Thanks for following along so far. I really hope you are all enjoying the story. In the last couple of chapters, Ana has avoided Christian's stalker abilities and met up with Kaleb. We saw a small bit of what was going through Christian's mind as he tries to find her. As expected, Ana's night takes a huge turn for the worst. PLEASE REVIEW**  
**~2blueeyes**

* * *

I start to slowly come out of the fog. My head is throbbing, I ache all over, and all I taste is blood. I try to move but find it difficult because something has me constricted. My eye's open and I find that Christian has me on his lap, on the floor, holding me, barking something to someone, but I can't see who he is talking to.

As the fog fades away, I notice that he is a little ruffed up, but nothing bad. He feels me stir and quickly looks at me panic in his eyes, "Ana, that's it baby, keep your eyes open." Christian snapped his head around, "TAYLOR GET THE CAR!"

My head throbs at his yelling and I free my hands to hold my head. The room is starting to get fuzzy again, and I'm feeling very tired. I don't know how long I have been out but all I want to do is sleep. I try to close my eyes but Christian shakes me awake, "ANA! Keep your eyes on me baby. Please don't sleep." I don't get what his problem is. I'm too exhausted to notice much else, so I do as I'm told and I just keep my eyes on him. I feel Christian's phone buzzing, and he manages to fish it out of his pocket without moving me very much. "Yes? Okay, I'm bringing her out, call my mother and have her meet us back at Escala." Swiftly and smoothly, Christian scoops me up in his arms and starts walking out of the bar. I haven't seen or heard Kaleb since I woke up. Actually I don't really remember what happened after I heard Christian yelling. As we reach the SUV, Taylor and Christian are trying to get me into the back without dropping me. I wish they would let me do it myself. Before I know it we are speeding off down the road and all I can think about are those grey eyes.

We finally reached Escala and Christian has me lying on the couch. It is obvious that Christian is furious, but he has been keeping it at bay, which I am appreciating at the moment. The pain in my head, my face, and my back are really starting to hit me. Shortly after we get settled I can hear Grace's voice as she enters the apartment. "Oh my God!" I hear her rush over to me, being very careful as she starts examining my injuries. "What on earth happened?" but before I could say anything Christian jumps in.

"She was assaulted by some asshole in a bar." _Wow way to go Christian, now I feel like an idiot._

"I can't find any open cuts on her face, so where did all of this blood come from?"

Before Christian could answer I jumped in to try and explain "He was covering my nose and mouth with his hand so I bit him."

"Were you sexually assaulted?"

"No. Not that I know of."

"Ana," Grace says, "I need you to tell me everything that happened if you are able. I need to know what we are dealing with here."

So, I start giving the account of what happened, excluding the part about trying to avoid being stalked by her son, and about he hits to the head, the suffocation, the slaps to the face, and being thrown onto the table. Apparently Christian can't contain himself any longer.

"WHAT THE FUCK WERE YOU THINKING ANASTAISA? YOU COULD HAVE BEEN KILLED!"

"Christian Grey!" Grace yells back at him. "She is in no position to be screamed at and it is not her fault. It is no ones fault except the man that did this." Turning back to me she starts examining the back of my head and checks my eyes with her pen light. "Well, all and all it doesn't look like you have any serious injuries, but you probably have a mild concussion. Are you feeling tired at all?"

"I was earlier, but I don't anymore." I say glancing over at Christian who is running his fingers through his hair.

"That is good; you should probably wait a couple of hours before trying to go to sleep. If you start to notice any problems with your vision, feel light headed, or start having any other signs abnormal signs you need to get to a hospital right away." She hugs me as she is getting ready to leave. Christian walks her out and I see her talking to him as he nods at her.

Shortly, he comes back over to me and sits down on the floor by the couch.

"Christian, I'm so sorry…"

"Don't…" He cuts me off. He is still pissed

"Please, I have to say something."

He sighs, "If you must Miss Steele, but don't over exert yourself." With that I explain to him that I was sorry for not talking to him about this, and that I just wanted to deal with this by myself because it was my problem and that I had a plan to make sure I was safe but something happened and I was caught off guard.

"Ana, I just want you to be safe. What you did was incredibly stupid, but you are safe now and I am going to make sure this bastard rots in jail forever…"

"Christian, you need to tell me what happened."

"No, Anastasia. I can't tell you."

"Please. I need to know."

He takes a deeper sigh as he runs his fingers through his hair again, "Alright Miss Steele…

* * *

**Sorry for the short Chapter I hope to update soon!**


	12. Chapter 12

**I do not own the main characters, they belong to FSOG Trilogy**

**Thank you for continuing to follow my story. I am having a blast writing it. If there is anything you guys would like to see in further chapters feel free to PM me about it J I'm always looking for new ideas. If you haven't already please review J**

**~2blueeys**

* * *

**(Christian's POV the night of the attack)**

As I pulled back the curtain all I see is red, and not just from my rage. There is blood, a lot of blood. I see a tall man holding Ana up by her hair and hit her across the face only to drop her limp body back onto the table. THAT IS MY ANA! AND NO ONE FUCKS AROUND WITH WHAT IS MINE!

"YOU MOTHER FUCKER! DON'T YOU FUCKING TOUCH HER!"

I advance forward towards him but he quickly turns grabbing Ana and holding her in front of him with one arm and pulling out a knife with the other. Ana is unconscious and hangs lifeless in his arm. I freeze. I try to assess what to do here. He has a knife which wouldn't normally concern me, but he also has Ana; My Ana. I can't risk him hurting her. I know Taylor is just around the corner and probably already has a plan in mind, so my best bet is to keep this asshole occupied until Taylor can do his worst to the bastard.

"Well, well, well. You must be Christian Grey. Seems to me that you have this little whore convinced that she can just move past me, to go one living her life." The stranger gets a devilish grin across his face. "Though if you think about it we really aren't all that different Mr. Grey."

"What the fuck are you talking about?! We are nothing alike you asshole!" I sneer at him

"Wrong. You see I am a very resourceful guy, and I have been planning on coming to see Miss Steele for the past few weeks. But I like to keep tabs on the women I was involved in unlike some men around here."

_What the hell is he talking about?_

"You see I have my own connections, and when you and Ana started hanging out, I had to make sure that you couldn't get in my way. So I do research and you would be shocked at what I could find on you Mr. Grey. As a matter of fact, that is how I know we aren't any different. You just do paperwork for your screwing around. I don't have to. They just let me have what I want and if they don't well that was fine in High School, but now they all owe their dues and if any of them think for a minute that they can get away with not giving me what I want, then they are sadly mistaken."

"I don't know what you are talking about you fucker, we are NOTHING alike."

"Wrong again. Your past subs would disagree. I'm sure that there isn't one of them who didn't feel crushed when you didn't want to have a real relationship with them."

_HOW THE FUCK DOES HE KNOW ABOUT MY SUBS?!_

"Surprised that someone has figured out your secret? I don't know how you could be. People kill to get information on the rich and powerful like this. I am no exception. So this is what we are going to do. You get the fuck out of my way, leave me to give this little bitch what she wanted and you never say a word of what happened here to anyone. Otherwise, I'll kill the bitch and you can kiss your private life good bye."

I am at a loss. There has to be something I can do. _Keep calm Christian, remember Taylor's got your back_. There is no exit in this hallway, so the only thing I can do is to back off and hope that Taylor can handle this from here. I hold my hands up, "Very well. You can have her, I'm not going to stop you, just don't hurt her."

"At this point Mr. Grey you should just worry about yourself. You leave her to me and she will at least be alive when I'm through with her." My blood is boiling over. "Now, move to the other end of the hall so I know you won't get in my way on the way out." I reluctantly comply. _Come on Taylor, don't let him get away with my Ana. _He slowly starts backing out of the hallway with Ana still in his arm, and just as he gets past the curtain, I hear a gunshot. I run forward and tear the curtain out of the way to find Taylor and a small team security there. The bastard is on the ground with a gunshot wound in his knee. Taylor has the knife and is trying to support Ana's limp, lifeless body. I run over to her taking her from Taylor.

"She is alive sir, but her pulse is weak."

Looking down at my poor Anastasia I now clearly see the blood all over her face and bruises starting to form on her face. I hold her close to me, "Come on baby, you need to wake up. Please wake up for me baby." I start barking orders at the security team to get this fucker out of my site. I tell them to escort him to the hospital and make sure that he is never out of their site. This bastard is going to pay for what he has done. I feel some movement in my arms, I look down to see those deep blue eyes starting to open. I am relieved…

* * *

**(Ana's POV Back at Escala)**

I am shocked. Not so much because of anything that happened to me anymore, but because of what Kaleb said to Christian. They are nothing alike but Christian has such a negative outlook on himself that I could imagine that he could see a connection. He is looking at the floor his head in his hands.

"Christian, I'm glad you told me. But don't believe what he said about you. That's how he works. He finds a weakness and he exploits it. That's just how he works."

"It's not just that Ana, he knows about my lifestyle. I don't know how he found out but if he could do it than anyone could."

"I'm sure it wasn't easy for him to figure it out. Is there some way that you could get him to talk?"

"Probably, everyone has a price. But I really don't know how to go about it right now."

"Then don't, let your head of security try to figure it out. But it has been a stressful day, and I'm feeling tired."

"You can't sleep yet Ana, you have to wait a few more hours." There is a silence for a minute, until Taylor enters the room.

"Excuse me Mr. Grey, but I thought I should warn you, your brother and Miss. Kavanagh are on their way up." Almost immediately Kate comes barging into the apartment, Elliot is close behind trying to catch up to her. As soon as she spots me she dashes to my side,

"Oh my God Ana! What happened to you?!" she yells at me

"I'm okay Kate but please stop yelling, It's making my head hurt." She tells me about how Christian had shown up screaming like a mad man, Brea had called my phone looking for me and when Kate gave her the cell number to reach me Christian stormed out of the apartment. Shortly afterwards Brea called back and told Kate that I was in trouble and that I needed to get away from Kaleb. At this point Kate called Elliot because she needed to find Christian (Because she knew he was going to find me) so she could find me too. Thus how they ended up at Escala.

I ask for Christian and Elliot to give us the room. I needed to tell Kate about what happened in school so that she could make sense of the situation, but I didn't want Elliot to hear. According to Christian, he can't keep a secret to save his life.

It turns out that Kaleb had been hunting down girls from High School and assaulting them, raping them, and leaving them to die. Brea was his last victim and remembered that Kaleb and I had hung out a lot so she tried to call me to try and warn me. She would have called me sooner but she had just gotten out of the hospital and had to find my number.

As I finished telling her about what happened, she can't say anything. She is in shock. She just leans forward and hugs me…and doesn't let go. After what seems like forever she lets go.

"Ana, I am so sorry. I can't believe you had to go through that. I wish that I would have known…"

"But I didn't want anyone to know. This was my problem and I was ashamed of my past and I wanted to end this thing with him once and for all."

"I could understand that. Do you want me to take you home now? I'm sure you're exhausted."

"No it's okay, I'm just going to stay here with Christian. He needs me too. He had a hard night because of me and I need to try and fix things with him."

"Okay honey, but you know I am only a phone call away."

"Thanks Kate, I'll be home tomorrow to help finish packing."

"Don't worry about it, there is barely anything left to do I can finish it." I just love my roommate. We share one last hug and she goes to find Elliot to go home.

Christian comes back over to the couch gently stroking my face. "Hey baby, let's move you to the bedroom that way when you can sleep you won't have to go very far."

"That sounds like a plan to me, but could I get some ice for my face? It's really starting to hurt, I probably look like something out of a horror movie."

"Baby, even black and blue you are still more beautiful than anyone I have ever seen." I am taken aback by his comment. That was probably the kindest thing anyone has ever said to me. After he gets me the ice, he scoops me up and we head to the bedroom.

* * *

**Thanks for reading please review :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**I do not own these characters, they belong to FSOG Trilogy.**

**I am sorry that this chapter is going to be short. I wanted to update on time. I hope you enjoy it J Please Review.**

**~2blueeyes**

* * *

As we enter the bedroom, Christian gently places me on the bed as though I was made of glass. I try to move and get comfortable, but I hurt all over. I didn't realize it until now, but that was some scary shit that happened tonight. With all the commotion going on I didn't have time to really think about it. Christian steps back from the bed, just looking at me. I know he was really mad, but he seems to have gotten over it. Though, after a few moments, his body language does a total 180. He shakes his head and starts pacing back and forth. Maybe he hasn't let it go…

"Ana, how could you have been so reckless?" He is trying to restrain his tone; that much is clear.

"Christian, I told you. I wanted to fix this on my own because it was my problem."

"And all that did was almost get you killed! FOR GOD SAKE ANASTASIA! YOU COULD BE DEAD RIGHT NOW!" I coil away. Christian was right, I could have died! I was beaten, nearly suffocated and raped, and was almost kidnapped and stabbed…the realization of it all hits me. I feel the blood rush from my face. I feel cold, sweaty, and all I see is Kaleb holding his hand over my mouth and I can't breathe. _I COULD HAVE FUCKING DIED!_ I start shaking, trying not to cry. Christian stops pacing and is quickly by my side, holding me. Just as soon as his arms wrap around me, the flood gates open. The reality of what happens just floods my system and I feel like I am going to burst. _How foolish was I to think he could have changed. How dumb was I to not tell Christian about it._

"Oh Ana, I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have yelled at you. I was just so afraid that I lost you. I just want you to be safe and I want to protect you from things like this because you don't deserve that." He tilts my head up to look at me, wiping my tears away, "You deserve so much more."

With that he takes my lips with his, pouring all of his passion into this one kiss, as though life depended on it. I can't help but kiss him back. I really need this right now. After everything that happened tonight, I just need this. I move my hands up into his hair, deepening the kiss further. He gently lifts me and moves me further on the bed so he is now hovering over me. I can feel his erection against my thigh as he moves his kiss from my lips to my neck. I feel electricity moving down my body. We set up together, each starting to remove our own clothing. Once we are both naked he delicately moves me back to our spot on the bed. I try to move my hands to touch his chest, but he swiftly and gently takes my hands and pin them above my head. "Remember no touching, Miss Steele." He slowly resumes his kisses, moving from my neck to the mark on my face where Kaleb struck me. He places a feather soft kiss on my face. He continues to move down to my collar bone and finds the perfect spot for a love bite. The sensation of his teeth and tongue against my skin makes my stomach tighten and my arousal get stronger. Slowly, he works his way down my body towards the warm apex of my thighs. "You are so ready Ana, and so eager." All I can do is roll my head back as my back arches at the touch of his mouth against me. Shooting shivers across my skin and a tightness in my belly. I can't help but moan ever louder as I get closer to my release. "Not yet baby, I need to be inside you first." I hear the tear of the foil packet, and the next thing I know I'm full of Christian Grey. I wince at the sudden fullness, but after a minute I adjust as he moves in and out of me. I can feel every inch of his length as it moves. I feel the tightness rebuilding. I don't think I can hold out any more. "LET GO FOR ME ANA!"

I scream out as Christian and I find our release together.

* * *

Christian has cleaned me and himself from our little go around, and we are lying in his bed. My back to his front, his arms wrapped around me protectively. Right now there is no place I would rather be. I start feeling overwhelmingly tired.

"Christian…I'm really sleepy. Can I sleep now?"

I feel him turn to look towards the clock.

"It's been about 4 hours since my mom left. How are you feeling other than tired?"

"My head still hurts, but I think you helped calm me down Mr. Grey."

I feel him smile against my neck.

"Glad to hear that Miss Steele. I think you will be okay to sleep now."

That was all I needed to hear. Almost before he finished his sentence, I was drifting into a deep, dark, sleep.

* * *

**Again sorry for the short chapter, school is getting the best of me. Hope to update for you again soon. J**

**~2blueeyes**


	14. Chapter 14

**I do not own the main characters, they belong to FSOG Trilogy**

**Sorry for taking so long to update, things have been really crazy on my end and to top it off I hit a writer's block. This chapter is going to be a little short, but hopefully I can get a longer one updated soon. PLEASE REVIEW**  
**~2blueeyes**

* * *

It has been just over a week since my assault. Life has really been busy, though I know it's because of starting my new job at SIP. Shortly after I started here, Christian informed me that he bought the company, which made me pissed as hell. What does he not understand about giving me some space!  
Since the attack, things between Christian and I have been a little more than complicated. I can't quite make it out what it is, but there is something wrong. It really seems that he does not think I can take care of myself anymore. He insists on having me driven everywhere, he always checks on me to make sure I'm eating, and he tells me when I need to go to sleep. It is getting really irritating. Kate is on vacation with her family and Christian's brother Elliot, and even though I signed an NDA, I still wish Kate was here. I have really been trying to think of how to deal with Christian. Sometimes I feel that maybe some time apart would do us some good, but on the other hand, I don't want to be without him. Under the circumstances, I guess I can't really expect him to act any other way. But still, I don't want to feel like a child either. The other part of me thinks that maybe if I just give in and become his sub, than maybe things would be easier. He said himself that if I was his sub than I wouldn't have to worry about making difficult decisions.

As I sit and ponder theses thoughts to myself, I realize I'm falling behind on my transcripts for Jack. Jack Hyde is my boss. Christian thinks he has some ulterior motive and until recently I just thought he was being paranoid. Though lately he has been making some more than appropriate advances towards me. I'm starting to get really uncomfortable but I really like my job, so for now, as long as he doesn't cross any lines, I can deal with it.

* * *

At 5:30 on the dot, Christian is ready and waiting for me in the car. Apparently we are going to his parent's house tonight. I have met his mother, but I have never met his father or his sister. I'm not sure whether to be excited or nervous. All I know is that his sister lived in Paris for a while and his dad is a lawyer. We go back to my house so that I can change into something nicer to meet his family. I have Christian stay in the car while I change, and again, he fights with me about it. Eventually, we compromise and he waits outside my place while I quickly change.

* * *

As we pull up to his parent's house, I take in the elegance of their home and property. Christian helps me out of the car, being very serious. I don't know what his problem is, but hopefully he can leave it out here and we can enjoy this evening. Slowly we walk up to the house. Ok Steele, just keep your cool, it's just Christian's family. What could go wrong?


	15. Chapter 15

**The characters of this story belong to the FSOG trilogy**

**Thanks again to everyone who has been following, favorite, and reviewed my story. It means a lot than people have taken some interest in my writing. I have a pretty huge plot twist planned for some time soon in the story. Thanks again, and enjoy **

**~2blueeyes**

* * *

"Welcome to our home Ana, it is so nice to have you here and see that you are doing so well." She hugs me as we enter into their lovely home. _So this is where Christian grew up after his adoption. At least I know where his taste came from._ As our embrace ends, I notice Christian's father standing closely behind his wife. "Father, this is Anastasia Steele." Christian introduces me. "Anastasia, this is my father Carrick Grey."

"It is nice to finally meet you Anastasia, I have heard many good things about you." He smiles at me as he reaches out to shake my hand. I take it lightly blushing, _oh no, what has he heard?_

"Please, call me Ana, Mr. Grey."

"And you may call me Carrick." Almost before he could finish speaking I hear a voice, probably belonging to Christian's sister Mia.

"OHMYGODOHMYGOD CHRISTIAN!" I see the young woman nearly knock Christian off his feet with a tackle-hug. "Oh I have missed you dearest brother! Oh, and you have a friend with you. PLEASE tell me she is your girlfriend!" Christian makes the introductions again and I have gotten the sense that the Greys apparently like me. At least a little bit.

"Anastasia," Christian says to me, "I have a surprise for you." He takes my hand leading me into a large sitting area. I am taken aback at what I find, rather who I find in the room. Kate and Elliot. "SURPRISE ANA!" says Kate as she quickly strides over and hugs me tightly. It feels like I haven't seen her in forever.

"When did you get back? I thought you weren't due back for another week?"

"It was all Mr. Money-bags over there." He told me he was going to introduce you to the family and he thought you might like having your best friend there for support. And he offered to fly us back out to Barbados so that we can finish our vacation" I looking at Christian, all the negativity between us over the last week was gone and I realize just how lucky I am to have this man in my life. "Thank you so much Christian. This really means a lot to me."

"I know that you have missed her. I figured you would appreciate it." He walks over lifting my face as he gives me a swift kiss on the lips, then turns me around my back to his front as he snakes his arms around my waist holding me close.

"Damn baby bro, you too look great together. I didn't think you really had it in you to land such a hottie."

"Fuck off Elliot." Spits Christian. It's funny seeing Christian with his family and how he acts with them. I can tell he is comfortable with them but he still not as laid back as he is when we are together. Grace comes into the sitting area alerting us that dinner is ready. We all sat at the long table enjoying a wonderful meal and having some nice conversation. It gives me a chance to learn some more about Christian's family. Once dinner is over, Christian tells his mother that he is going to show me around the property. It is a nice evening as we walk across the lawn to the boat house. I'm not sure why he wants to take me there but right now I'm just glad to be with him. He has done a great thing by getting Kate to come here tonight. As we reach the boat house, he turns to me and pulls out a blind fold. "I need you to put this on." I slowly take it from him, pausing for a second. "I need you to trust me Ana." I nod and slowly put on the blindfold. He adjusts it to make sure that I can't see anything. In one swift movement, he picks me up.

"CHRISTIAN! What are you doing?"

"You just have to trust me." With that I can't resist anymore. I can tell we are going up some stairs, but before I know it I'm back on the ground as Christian tries to help me stable myself. After a minute, I can't tell where Christian is anymore.

"You can take off the blindfold now." And as I do, I'm shocked at what I find. There are candles lit all around us and flowers. Red roses, and Christian kneeling before me on a bed of rose petals. I am at a loss for words. "Ana, you told me once that you wanted to be with me, but that you didn't know if you could live the kind of lifestyle that I like to live. I know that you want more than what I'm used to giving, but after all you have been through just since I have known you, I'm surprised that you have even considering staying with me at all knowing what I want to do. You have been so strong, and you have changed me more than you know. I want you to trust me in everything, and to want me in all things. I want you to know that I am willing to try this, if it means that I can keep you around."

"Christian…I don't know what to say. I want to be with you. I need to be with you." I kneel on the floor in front of him. "I want to give you what you need. You deserve to everything that you need and I want to be the one to give it to you. Since you were willing to do this for me, I will try your lifestyle. I don't want you to give up everything for me only to find out that I'm not what you need."

"Ana you are everything I need. I don't know what it is but I can't be away from you." He leans forward and claims my lips with his own. Soon our heated kiss escalades. He lays me down on the rose petals as his hands skim my body. I grasp his face in my hands as I continue to deepen the kiss. It feels like we haven't kissed like this in a while, and I just can't stop. I hold his head as I continue to invade his mouth tasting every inch of his mouth. Our tongues dance together in heated passion.

"CHRISTIAN!" We hear Mia yell from the bottom of the stairs. "What are you guys doing up there?" We both quickly stand up," I was showing Ana my rowing trophies. We will be back inside in a few minutes."

"Ok mom was just wondering what was taking so long." We hear her leave the boat house.

"That was a close call." I whisper to Christian

"I don't care, it was worth it to me." As he kisses me again. "But we should get back to the house so that there aren't too many more questions."

* * *

As we get back to the house, we have all made our way into the sitting area where there is a fire going in the fireplace and everyone is enjoying each other's company. "So Ana, says Kate what are your plans for the weekend? I heard you started your job as SIP."

Yeah, and I really like it there. But I'm thinking of going to see my mom for the weekend and maybe into next week. I'm going to talk to my boss about it tomorrow to see if I can get a few days off next week to go see her." Christian turns to me with a displeased look. "And just when were you planning on telling me about this?"  
I look down at my lap, "I had been thinking about it for a few days since my mom wasn't able to make it to my graduation, and I haven't seen her for a while. I really had just thought out a basic plan about it but nothing is confirmed yet."

"Well, we need to talk about this. Later." He really does not seem thrilled with the idea, but maybe I can convince him that it's not a bad idea.

* * *

After saying goodbye to everyone, we get into the SUV as we head back to my apartment. Christian really doesn't like the idea of me going out of town.

"What is the big deal Christian, it's only for a few days. I just really need to see my mother."

"I know you do, but you never talked to me about this at all. You just make this decision and don't even think about if I would be okay with it."

"You do that all the time. Using my phone to track where I am, buying SIP, and this whole week you have had me followed everywhere that I can't even go to the bathroom without feeling that someone is watching me."

"Point well-made Miss Steele. But I can assure you that no one except me would be allowed to watch you in the bathroom."

"You sure can be really creepy sometimes Mr. Grey."

"Creepy? Oh Miss Steele I am wounded." He places a hand on his chest as though he had been hit in the chest.

"Well, how can I help you with that Mr. Grey?" I say as I slowly lean closer to him.

"Oh I could think of a few ways Miss Steele?" I realize I'm not the only one moving in.

"Anything specifically?" I whisper as we are now just centimeters away from our lips touching and the sexual tension has gone through the roof.

"Actually now that you mention it…" He gets a sly smile across his face as he grasps my waist, pulling me on his lap and starts to tickle me. I squeal and yelp at the surprise tactic from him. I can't stop laughing as he tickles my sides relentlessly.

"CHRISTIAN! STOP!" I manage to squeal between laughs. "I… CAN…NOT…BREATH!" he quickly ceases his attack. As we pull up to my apartment.

"Well Miss Steele, this is where I leave you for the evening, unless you would like to come home with me tonight?" He cocks his head to one side.

"As much as I would love to stay with you, I have to go to work tomorrow and if I go home with you I won't get any sleep. But you could do me a favor."

"Anything Miss Steele."

"You can take your security with you and let me drive to work on my own. I don't need them following me while I am in the safety of my apartment and you got me a new car I have barely used since you have had me driven everywhere."

His face darkens, "I don't feel comfortable leaving you alone, I like to know that you are safe."

"First of all, you said that you would do any favor, and second, Kate will probably be home later so I won't be alone."

"Fair point again Miss Steele. But you have to let me know if you go anywhere else other than your apartment do you understand me?"

"Ok, though I'm sure you will already know if I am not here because you are a stalker." He gives me childish smile at my comment.

"Alright Ana, you win, but not because I like or approve of leaving you alone."

With that he gives me a lingering kiss before he walks me to my door. When I'm safe and sound behind locked doors, I hear the car drive away. I finish getting ready for bed and decide to check my phone to see if there is anything from Kate. There are two texts.

**From Kate**

**Hey, Elliot and I are just going to stay at a hotel tonight.**

**Figured you would want to get some sleep without listening**

**To us all night. ;)**

Well I suppose I don't really want to listen to them have sex all night, but I still miss Kate. I will see her in a week when she gets back from her trip.

**From Christian**

**Glad you are safe. It better stay that way.**

**Looking forward to seeing you tomorrow after work.**

**Night babe.**

After responding to both of them, I crawl into bed and drift off into a peaceful sleep, thinking about tomorrow. My Friday night with Christian.

* * *

It's Friday, and I'm just getting done with work. My boss as asked me to meet up with some of the other staff at the bar across the street for some drinks. After a few minutes he insists that I join them. I tell him that I had plans with my boyfriend. (Figure a title will help get him off my case) He proceeds to tell me to invite him to come too. After agreeing, I text Christian to let him know that the plan has changed just slightly. He agrees but warns me to avoid being alone with Jack.

I stop at my car to drop off my paperwork before I head over to the bar. But as I head towards the bar I spot a very pale girl with long, dirty, dark hair stareing at me as I walk over to bar. It's creepy but I don't really think anything of it. As I get into the bar I see that Christian is not there yet, and Jack keeps trying to talk to me a little too close for comfort. Suddenly I feel an arm snake around my waist and I find Christian standing next to me with his game face on. Jack better step off now.

"Oh are you Ana's boyfriend?" Jack says surprised that I just let some guy rap his arm protectively around me.

"As a matter of fact I am." _I'm surprised he actually said that._ "And you must be a co-worker of Ana's"

"Actually, I am her boss Jack Hyde."

"Funny, I wouldn't have though you were the boss, you seem to be talking too closely with the staff to be the boss."

_Shit just got real!_

"Ana, I believe that we have some plans for the night, let's go." Without another word we leave the bar. I start to walk to my car. "Taylor can take your car to Escala, I want you to ride with me." He seems rather perturbed so I choose not to fight about it. I give Taylor the keys and Christian and I get into the SUV. After driving a little while I decide to break the awkward silence.

"What was that all about in the bar?" I ask Christian

"He wants in your pants Ana, and I can't allow that. You need to be extra careful around him. If he makes even ONE move on you I will end him."

"That seems a bit extreme don't you think?"

"No I don't. Not when your safety is involved." We stop talking for a few minutes. I figure I should probably tell him about the details I planned for my trip. "I got time off next week so I can see my mother. I was planning on leaving some time on Sunday and spending a few days then maybe coming back early to spend some days with you."

"Sunday? That seems really soon isn't it? We still haven't talked about this."

"What's there to talk about? I told you I need to see her, and the sooner I see her the better. I could have taken a flight for tomorrow morning, but I wanted to spend the day with you." His frown lightens a little.

"Christian, please don't let this ruin our evening. I want to enjoy our time together." He lightens up a little more as we pull up outside of Escala. As we reach the elevator he types in the codes to the apartment. As soon as we are in the apartment and Taylor has disappeared, I take my opportunity to grasp Christian's head and kiss him with all the passion I can muster behind it. I pull out the blindfold that he put on me at the boat house. "Put this on." His smile grows.

"Now why would I want to do that Miss Steele?"

"You are just going to have to trust me Mr. Grey." As soon as he puts on the blindfold, I gently take his hand and lead him upstairs to the playroom. As we stop outside the door. I tell him to take off the blindfold.

"What is this Ana?"

"You were willing to try hearts and flowers for me, so I want to try playing with you."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. I'm sure. I want to experience this world of yours."

Within seconds, Christian gets the key to the playroom, and pulls me inside. "I want you to remove all your clothes except your panties. I don't want you to look at me unless I tell you too." He turns and walks into the nearby closet and I start to remove my clothes. I have my back turned to the closet, and I feel him taking my hair and braiding it. He tells me to sit on the floor in the submissive position, looking only at the floor. "This is how you will be when I tell you to come in here. Do you understand?" I nod "I said do you understand?"

"Yes."

"Yes what?"

"Yes sir."

"Good girl. Now stand up, go lay on the bed, and put this on." Handing me back the blindfold I do as I'm told. I can no longer see him, but I hear him opening a drawer and taking something out of it. "I am going to tie your hands and feet to the bed." Before I know it, I am completely bound and can't see what he is planning next. I have to admit that I am rather excited. I trust him not to hurt me, but at the same time, I don't want to be hurt. From what I read on the internet, this process can be very painful.

"Now Ana, do you remember the safe-words?"

"Yes."

"What are they?"

"Yellow and Red sir."

"Good. If at any point this becomes too much for you I want you to let me know okay?" I nod. I feel him brush something against my skin. This is a riding crop. I will tell you that this will be pleasurable for you."

After a few seconds I feel him strike me with the riding crop across my stomach. It stings but it doesn't hurt too badly. This continued for, well I don't know how long, but soon I was panting and anxious for him.

"Oh Ana, you are so wet and ready for me. I hear him tear the foil packet and feel him untie me. He takes off the blindfold, looks me right in the eyes, "I need to see you come." With a quick thrust he is buried inside me all the way to his base. I feel so full, full of him, and it almost sends me over the edge. He thrust a few more times. "Come for me ANA!"

"OH GOD CHRISTIAN!" I scream as he pushes me over the edge. I am spent. Soon he follows with his own release.

"How was that Ana? Was it as bad as you though?"

"No… I really rather enjoyed it." I whisper to him as he wraps his arms around me. I could just stay like this forever.

* * *

After a short rest, and once I get back to earth after my orgasm, "Christian, is that what it is like all the time?"

"It can be even better."

"I meant the pain. Is it like that all the time?"

"I went easy on you. It can get really intense, but I figured since it was a first for you I should try to take it easy."

"How bad can it get?"

"That really depends on how far you are willing to let me go." I am really getting nervous. I need to know how bad this gets to know if I can really do this.

"Can you show me what a punishment it like?"

He sat up looking at me for a minute. "Alright. Stand-up." I do as I'm told. He moves me and bends me over his knee. "This is what happens when you disobey me." He hits me across the backside. It hurts, but I think I can take it, I need to take it for him. He rubs my backside before he strikes me again, and again, and again. Tears are rolling down my cheeks, this is really hurting. My head is swimming. Suddenly I panic. What is the word…I know there is a word. THIS NEEDS TO STOP!

"RED! RED RED RED RED!" He stops, I quickly move away from him and curl in a ball, all I can do is cry. I feel him try to touch me. "DON'T TOUCH ME!" He looks shocked at me. "SO THIS IS HOW YOU GET YOUR KICKS? THIS IS YOUR FAVORITE THING TO DO? BEAT WOMEN!"

"Ana…I…"

"DON'T ANA ME CHRITIAN! I thought I could do this, but I can't. I can't be this for you and I don't believe you can do without this." I move towards my clothes and quickly dress myself. I storm out of the playroom and start grabbing the rest of my things including the keys to my car.

"Ana…please…what are you doing?"

"I have to get away from here. I can't do this. I have had enough men in my life hurt me and beat me like that, and I can't do it. I can't do this. IT'S OVER!"

I cry the whole way down to the garage as I get into the car. I try to wipe my eyes as I pull out my cell phone and call the airport, "Hello, this is Ana Steele, I had reserved for Sunday. Is there any way I can get a ticket for tomorrow morning?"

"Let me check." After a few minutes, "Yes there is a flight leaving at 7am. I can re-schedule your ticket for that flight."

"That's fine, thank you." I send my mom a text.

**To: Mom**

**Hey there has been a change of plans, I am leaving tomorrow morning I'll see you then.**

I pull out of the garage, it has started to rain. I think I see that girl from the bar just outside the garage, but right now I just need to get home. _How could I have been so stupid to think that I could live that kind of life with Christian? Why would he want to do something like that to anyone?_ The tears keep pouring out of my eyes. I just about miss my turn, but as I try to make it I hit a slick spot on the road. Trying to pull out of it, all I see is lights, hear broken glass, feel spinning, more lights, more broken glass, the whole world is spinning around me. Taste blood. The car stops moving, I look up as I hear another horn of a truck. Turning towards the sound of the horn all I see is headlights before I flip. Than darkness.


	16. Chapter 16

**I do not own the Characters, they belong to FSOG.**

**Hey everyone, hope you are still liking the story. I know I left you with a nasty cliff hanger, so let's just see what happens.**

**PLEASE REVIEW**

**~2blueeyes**

* * *

(Christian's POV)

I can't breathe, I can't move. All I can do is fall to my knees. _WHAT THE FUCK JUST HAPPENED!? _She just left me…what have I done? How could I have been so selfish? I never wanted to hurt her. I never thought that my sexual preferences could push her away. She seemed so willing to try and to be what I needed. _YOU DUMB ASS! YOU SHOULD HAVE KNOW SHE WAS JUST PLAYING ALONG TO BE WITH YOU!_ Now she's gone, out of my life just like that… "ANA COME BACK!" I finally manage to scream, but it's too late, she can't hear me. I need to find her, I need to tell her I'm sorry. I'll beg if I have to. I can't do this without her, because she is my life. "TAYLOR!"

"Yes, Sir?" Taylor enters the room

"We need to find Ana."

"Mr. Grey, what happened?"

"I blew it Taylor, I went too far and she left me. She just walked right out and left. How could I have been so stupid?"

"What do you want me to do Sir?"

"She had to take her car, we need to track it and find out where she is."

"Sir, if I may. She left for a reason, perhaps it would be best to leave her be. At least for now."

"NO TAYLOR! She needs to know how sorry I am, I can't live without her, I LOVE HER!"

Silence filled the room. Taylor stood there wide eyed at his boss and closest friend. Never in a million years did he thing Christian Grey would admit to loving someone. It was just as much a surprise to Christian. He never knew what this kind of love was. But this had to be love. He can't function knowing she is not with him.

"…Taylor…"

"I'll look for the signal now sir."

I need to find her, even if I have to liquidate all my assets to find her. I finally get the strength to get to my feet, but all I can do is pace the floor waiting on Taylor for what feels like an eternity.

"Sir,"

"WHERE IS SHE?!"

"Sir, I don't know what happened but there is no signal from her car."

"How could that be? I know I didn't tell her the car had a tracking device in it. What about her cell?"

"I tried that too, even looked at the past hours log and it showed the signal die about 5 blocks from here. She probably turned it off sir."

My phone starts to ring, OH ANA PLEASE LET IT BE YOU! I grab it and see it is only Elliot. I don't want to talk to him right now, not while Ana is missing. He just keeps on calling. I finally answer it.

"What is it Elliot, I'm in the middle of something."

"…Christian…something bad happened."

My gut twists. Oh God!

"What is it Elliot?"

"It's Ana, they just called Kate since she is her ICE number."

"WHAT HAPPENED TO ANA?! WHERE IS SHE?!"

"She was in an accident…it really doesn't look good. They said that we need to get there now because she's probably not going to make it."

"IM ON MY WAY!" I slam the phone shut, "TAYLOR! WE HAVE TO GET TO THE HOSTPITAL NOW!"

* * *

The whole way to the hospital, I can't help myself from praying. I have never been big on believing in a higher power, but if there was a time to start, it's now. "God don't take her away from me, I know I don't deserve this angel you sent to me. I'll do anything if you just keep her alive." As we pull up outside the hospital, I don't even wait for the car to stop moving before I'm out and in the ER. I see Kate and Elliot sitting in the waiting room. Kate is crying, hard. Oh God don't let her be gone.

"WHAT HAPPENED?! SOMEONE NEEDS TO GIVE ME SOME ANSWERS!" I know I shouldn't yell but I can't get any quieter at the moment. Kate can't even stop crying to talk to me, so Elliot has to step in. "We were at the airport, our flight was delayed because of a bad storm. Kate got a call on her phone from a paramedic asking a bunch of questions. He told her that Ana was in a really bad accident but he couldn't get us the details at the moment because Ana was starting to crash on site. They took her into surgery as soon as she got here. I'm sorry Christian, but I honestly don't know anymore. All I know was that they said her chances are not good."

All I can do is fall into a chair, my whole world is spinning. Suddenly I hear a small voice, "Excuse me sir," I look up to see an older woman standing next to me, I have never seen her before but she looked really sad. "Are you talking about the young woman in the car accident?"

"Yes, she is my girlfriend."

"I saw the whole thing. I can tell you what happened."

"Please, I need some answers." I stand up and help her sit down next to me. As she starts to tell me what happened.

"I was on my way home from the store. I noticed a car fly by me, and was trying to make the next left turn. It must have hit a slick spot on the road or something because the driver couldn't get control of the car and ended up in the wrong lane of traffic. The first car hit her front right side causing her to spin and sent her into the next lane where another car hit her back left side. The car was in pretty bad shape, but then…" I see her try to compose herself, but I can't wait for anymore.

"But then what?"

"A semi-truck was coming, and couldn't stop because of the rain. It hit the driver side of the car and sent it flipping down the street. I was in shock watching this happen. I couldn't imagine that the driver had survived that, I got over to the car as quick as I could and called 911. I was sure she was dead but it was hard to see all of her injuries. Once help arrived and they finally got her out of the car I saw that she had a big piece of glass sticking out of her chest. They said she was barely breathing and she was unconscious. After that they took her away, and I came here in case they needed a report on the accident."

I don't know what to do. I can just picture her being beaten and broken and it just about kills me. I just throw my head in my hands, trying to fight the tears that leak out of my eyes. "Oh Ana, this is all my fault."

* * *

As we wait to hear any word from the doctors, my parents showed up to be with me. About 4 hours after I got there, the doctor finally comes out of the surgery hall. "Anyone here for Anastasia Steele?" I shoot up as I hear her name. _Oh God let her be okay_. "How is she? Is she alive?"

"Yes she is alive, but only barely. She coded 3 times on the table and once in the field. The first concern was the glass shard in her chest. It punctured her heart and her lung. If she hadn't been so close to the hospital she would have died for sure. I'm still surprised that she is alive. We had our best cardiothoracic surgeon work on her and we are hoping for the best."

"But there is more isn't there?" I say panicked

"Yes there is, much more. She has suffered multiple open fractures not to mention the countless closed and hairline fractures, those are going to take just as much time to heal. But unfortunately there are some bigger concerns we have to address."

I feel the blood drain out of my face. I don't know if I can take what I'm about to hear next. "What is it?"

"Well we have two major problems to deal with that really only time will tell. Anastasia has a lot to heal from, but even if she recovers from all of the other problems I have mentioned, she may never be the same again."

"What do you mean?" I'm getting tired of his games and beating around the bush. "What are you talking about?"

"Sir, Anastasia has had a severe skull fracture. When the car flipped and landed upside down, there was compression on her skull that not only caused the skull to fracture, which lead to severe brain swelling, but it also compressed her spinal cord. We have her in a drug induced coma to try and help keep her still while she heals but also to allow her brain to heal. By some miracle she still has brain function, but we will not know the extent of the damage not only to her brain, but to her spine as well."

I am again at a loss for words, at least she is alive. "So what are our options here?"

"Honestly, we don't have a lot. We have her hooked up to a lot of machines to help keep her alive because of all the internal damage, and the coma to help her brain, but her life is literally hanging by a thread. Even if she can pull through the rest of this, she might have to go through intense physical therapy if she even has any neurological function in her body."

As long as there is a chance she will live, I don't care what we have to do.

"All I care about is keeping her alive, money is no object to me so you do everything to keep her alive."

"Yes sir, I will tell you that a lot of it is her will to live, and if you believe in a god, prayer is the only thing left to do right now."

"Can I at least see her?"

"That is fine, but remember that she is hooked up to a lot of machines and looks really bad from the accident."

* * *

My family decide to let me go alone first, which I was grateful for because I didn't want them to see what happened when I walked into that room.


	17. Chapter 17

**I do not own the Characters, they belong to the FSOG Trilogy.**

**I'm sorry for taking so long to update. I had a family emergency to deal with over the past couple of weeks. I'm glad you all enjoyed the last chapter of my story. I know it was really intense. Hopefully I can do just as good a job in this chapter. PLEASE REVIEW**

**~2blueeyes**

* * *

(Christian's POV)

I am stunned. My poor Ana! She is lying in the hospital bed with what seems to be a hundred tubes leaving her body. I hear the sound of her heart beat on the machines and hear the whooshing of the ventilator. Her whole body is black and blue. I almost though I had entered the wrong room at first. But some part of me knew that this was my Ana, the love of my life. I just hope that she lives long enough for me to tell her that. I immediately grab a chair and pull it next to the bed. I will not leave this spot, not for any reason until Ana can leave.

"Taylor…" I can barely manage to speak.

"Sir?"

"I am going to be here for a while. I need Ros to have any papers that need immediate attention from work to be brought here by you."

"Sir, with all due respect, I don't believe that the hospital staff will allow you to stay here."

"I DON'T CARE IF I HAVE TO BUY THE WHOLE FUCKING HOSPTIAL BUT I AM NOT LEAVING THIS ROOM!"

"Sir, I understand. Though I do have a matter to speak to you about."

I try to take a deep breath. Taylor is my most loyal employee and friend, I know he deserved to be treated better. I sigh, "what is it Taylor?"

"Sir, something doesn't add up to me. Miss Steele's car was bought to be the safest in its class as you requested. From the account given to us by the witness, something doesn't make sense."

"JUST SPIT IT OUT TAYLOR!"

"I believe that the car may have been tampered with."

There is dead silence…..

"How could something like this happen?"

"Sir, the garage has public access, anyone could have gotten to it."

"Well then, you need to get a team to look into this as soon as possible because I want whoever the fucker is who did this to my Ana to burn in hell and I plan to put them there myself! Now, leave me, I need to be alone with her."

As I turn and sit in the chair, I feel Taylor place a hand on my shoulder. "Sir, she is a fighter. She will get through this."

"Please…Taylor, please leave." I couldn't see his face but I'm sure he was surprised at my manners towards him. He quickly leaves the room and closes the door.

Looking back at Ana, I can't help but blame myself for this. They say that people who are in comas can still hear what's going on around them. Perhaps this is the best and possibly only time I can be truthful with Ana.

"Baby, I'm so sorry. Look what I have done to you! If I hadn't been this sick fifty twisted shades of fucked up than you wouldn't have left me and you wouldn't be here." I put my head in my hands as the tears burn my eyes "My God, I'm so sorry." Nothing I can ever do will make up for what I have done. You deserve so much more from me. You deserve the best, the brightest, happiest life. You deserve perfection because in my eyes you are perfection. Nothing from your past changes that. You are the light in my darkness, you are my heart and soul. You make me want to be a better man, and you do. I want to be what you need. Even if that means you don't want to be with me because there is someone better for you. I would want you to take it. I can't be selfish anymore. You are my world. When you left me I couldn't function. I couldn't believe that the decisions I made could effect a person to such an extent. I know what it is like to have control, to control people. But I can't control feelings, and I can't expect you to love me. I am a monster and am not worthy of your love. Now that I realize the demons of my life and that have accepted those demons, I know that you have no reason to love me. I might try to play off that I have it all together, and that nothing could ever break me. I thought I was okay, but honestly, I'm far from okay. You can NOT leave me Ana, I would be broken without u! You are the other half of me. Even though I own this whole company, you are the one who make me feel that I am important, a priority. I would give of myself for you no matter what the cost. I would fly 3000 miles just to talk to you for 5 minutes, and to think that I would could lose you breaks my heart, a heart I never knew I had before. And I might be crazy and I might be irrational, but I will do whatever I have to do to keep you here with me."

The tears are flowing freely down my face, I gently but firmly take her hand in mine and hold it to my chest.

"This heart is yours. Everything I am and will ever be is yours. PLEASE GOD DON'T LEAVE ME! I CAN'T LIVE WITHOUT YOU!" I weep, trying to keep myself together, but the floodgates have opened and there is no end in sight. "Oh Ana…there is nothing and no one that will keep me away from you. I need you to come back to me. I need you to be strong one more time. I need you to fight to stay alive. I know that you very well might never be the same but I don't care. I will be here to be whatever it is that you need me to be. I need you to be Anastasia Grey…baby please just live for me."

Suddenly I hear the machine alarms going off, it's like a chain of sirens. They are all flashing red, HER HEART HAS STOPPED BEATING! Doctors are running in and try to push me out of the room. "GOD ANA DON'T GIVE UP ON ME!"

"SOME ONE GET THE FIBRILATOR!" I hear a doctor scream out the door. One is attempting CPR.

"CAREFUL!" another one yells, "The compressions could tear open the sutures!"

I'm moved out of the way at they bring in the machine that needs to save my Ana. One of the doctors grabs the paddles.

"Charging! CLEAR!" everyone steps back as he hits her with the electric current. No heartbeat.

"DAMN! CHARGING AGAIN! CLEAR!" He hits her again…still no rhythm.

"She can't too much more of this, her heart is too damaged."

"ONE MORE TIME! CHARGING! CLEAR!" He hits her again…

No heartbeat

"Doctor, we have to call it. There isn't anything else we can do…she is gone."

OH GOD NO! DON'T TAKE HER FROM ME! ANA!


	18. Chapter 18

**Well, from the responses I got, apparently I left the story at a bit of an intense moment. Just making sure you guys were paying attention. ;)**

**Hope you enjoy the chapter. J PLEASE REVIEW**

**~2blueeyes**

* * *

…she's dead…how could she be dead? All I can see is her lifeless body and the flat line heart monitor. They can't just give up like this! They can't let her die! SHE CAN'T BE DEAD!

* * *

_I see the funeral. My Ana, sleeping peacefully in her coffin. I still can't take my eyes off her. Even in death she is the most beautiful creature I have ever seen. Everyone who knew her, who loved her, was there. There were so many tears, so much sorrow. But none was greater than my own. As hard as I would fight it, the tears never stopped rolling down my face. I didn't care that people saw me cry, but I wanted to be strong for her. Little did I know that after that day I would never have the strength to survive alone. I knew I never deserved her, but I never thought she would be gone like this. Any words that are were spoken do not register with me. The whole world has stopped spinning and I still can't believe she is gone. How is it that there is nothing I can do to save her? I was supposed to be the one to protect her. To love her until the end of time and beyond. I was supposed to save her from all danger, yet I couldn't save her from me._

* * *

_I'm back in Escala, I never leave here anymore because it's the last place that I was with Ana. We had some happy memories here. We could have had a great life together. But now what am I left with? I don't care about my company, I don't care about my family, I don't FUCKING CARE ABOUT ANYTHING! How did I get to this point? Why did she have to leave me? I lay on my bed, smelling the pillow she used to use. Though the smell is fading…and I can never get it back. I see what our life could have been like? I would have given her the world. I would have given up all of my kinky shit and bought her the most beautiful house. We could have had beautiful children, I picture them looking a lot like her. God help them if they would have been anything like me. _

* * *

_My family keeps trying to talk to me about Ana's death, but I just can't do it. I haven't seen Flynn in what seems like forever. I don't have the will to live. I have debated pissing off Taylor enough so that he will just kill me. I have thought of drinking myself to death, as long as I could be with my Ana. My dear, sweet, precious, beautiful Ana Steele. I will never recover from her. I have not even given a though to getting a new sub. I never want to be with another woman again. Ana was my one and only, and I can never get her back. I don't remember the last time I slept, or ate, or anything. I don't even know what day it is. I'm sure everything has gone to hell. As it should. This world lost an angel. My world lost an angel. My reason for being is gone and nothing can bring her back. Surely there could have been something I could have done to save her! Maybe if I had prayed more… maybe if I just hadn't been such an ass than none of this would have happened! But wait! There could still be a chance._

* * *

The doctor is just about to call her time of death. THEY CAN'T JUST GIVE UP ON HER!

"HIT HER AGAIN!" I scream at the top of my lungs.

"Mr. Grey, I'm sorry, but there is nothing more we can do. Her heart can't handle the stress of another shock."

"YES SHE CAN!"

"Mr. Grey, you're not being reasonable. As her doctor, I'm telling you that she can not take it."

"AND AS THE ONE WHO KNOWS HER HEART BETTER THAN ANYONE, I SAY HIT HER AGAIN!"

He gives me a pained look. "Alright one more time. Charging. CLEAR!"

* * *

**UH OH! What's gonna happen? It's all up in the air at this point. PLEASE REVIEW**


	19. Chapter 19

**I do not own the characters; they belong to the FSOG trilogy.**

**Thanks again to everyone who reviewed and messaged me about my story. I'm glad to know I am keeping your attention ;) Read, Enjoy, and Review :D**

**~2blueeyes**

* * *

(Christian's POV)

"Charging! CLEAR!" The doctor hits Ana with the shock one last time. It seems like forever before the once flat line turns into the most beautiful thing I have heard all day, her heartbeat. My own heart is pounding in my chest. I almost lost her for a moment. It's a good thing those fucking doctors listened to me.

"Well Mr. Grey, your instincts seem to serve you well. It really is a miracle that he heart did not rupture from the shock. But this means that there is a high probability she may have extra brain trauma from the lack of oxygen."

"She is alive." I say to the doctor, "That is what matters right now. Please, give me a moment alone." The doctors all file out of the room, and just as the door closes I dropped to my knees and thanked God for giving me back my angel, my life, my heart, my soul.

* * *

It has been two and a half weeks since the accident. Things have gotten extremely crazy for me. I have pretty much taken up residence in Ana's room. I have my work brought to me and any meetings I have I do over web cam. Apparently the world just doesn't stop because I need it too. That is probably the biggest flaw of the world. I had Ana's parents flown here to be with her, which has been nice getting to know them a little more. Taylor has been looking into the cause of the accident. Police are convinced that it was merely an accident. But I don't trust them with my life like I do with Taylor. He told me that the car was too damaged to get any real proof that someone tampered with it. Unfortunately without that proof there is no way to figure out how this happened. The cameras in the garage were apparently down for maintenance on the day of the accident, which obviously got someone in a shit ton of trouble once I got a hold of the manager of the facility.

The doctors tell me that they are going to take Ana off the medicine that is keeping her in a coma. They said that it didn't look like her brain swelled too bad once she was in the hospital and that her brain function was looking good. The cardiologist still believes that Ana's heart could give out at any moment. But I know my Ana, and if she has made it this far than she will get better. The neurologist doesn't know if Ana still has function of her body yet or if there is permanent damage. This is the big reason they want to get her out of the coma, to see if her body is functioning, and see if she will need physical therapy. Considering what her body went through during the accident, she is doing remarkably well. As the doctors prepare to let her wake up they have told us that we can only have a few people in here at a time due to the shock of just waking up for the first time in two weeks, and we have no idea what kind of mental state she is going to be in once she is awake. "It might take a while for her to wake up but it is nothing to worry about." They try to reassure us.

* * *

We have been waiting for about an hour. Right now it's just me and Ana's parents. I keep a constant watch on the heart monitor, out of fear that it will stop. Suddenly I notice the heartbeat start to race. I look at Ana and her eyes are wide open, she is hyperventilating. She is in a panic. She starts moving and thrashing about, and trying to pull out the tube connecting her to the ventilator. I try to calm her, "Ana it's ok. You're in the hospital, you need to calm down." As I try to hold her arm she just stairs at me. She is afraid of me. Her eyes are full of terror.

"Christian, let us handle it." Ray says to me, so I pull back. Why did she look at me like that? I knew she was mad at me, but she looked at me like I was trying to hurt her.

Ana's parents come to the rescue. "Ana, sweetie," Her mother coos at her. "Ana it's alright baby girl, you need to take some deep breaths and calm down" Her mother starts to gently rub her arm as Ray steps forward. "Ana, you were in a really bad car accident, you need to settle down before you hurt yourself." Almost immediately she relaxed. Her parent's started explaining what was going on, and she seems to understand what they are saying, but she seems really confused and out of it. I step forward again to try and talk to her, but as soon as she sees me she panics again.

My heart is crushed. Have I hurt her so bad that she can't even stand the sight of me?

"Christian, perhaps you should step outside for a few minutes." Carla suggests. I reluctantly leave the room, again in shock of what just happened. What have I done to her?

I sit outside the room on a chair, provided for me by one of the nurses. The doctor has come in to check on Ana. "Well the good news is she doesn't seem to have any permanent spinal damage. Though, she does seem to have some problems with her memory. While she is on the ventilator she is unable to speak, but we can't take her off of it yet due to trying to help her lungs to heal. The tube should be able to be removed in the next couple of days. She can answer yes or no questions, but I would try to just let her rest.

* * *

After another hour, I can't just sit here anymore. I need to see her. I need her to know just how sorry I am. I slowly peak into the room. Her parents are trying to see what she remembers. I walk in slowly, "I just wanted to make sure she was alright."

"She seems confused, but the doctors said that's normal after getting out of a coma. She doesn't know what year it is, to her she is in high school. She doesn't understand what is going on." Carla says to me. "Ana, do you know who this is?" Ana looks at me. Oh those eyes. Those terrified eyes…


	20. Chapter 20

**I do not own these characters, they belong to the FSOG trilogy.**

**Sorry for the long wait everyone, been busy with finals and all types of crazyness. Just wanted to say thank you to everyone who reviwed on my story so far. Both good and bad reviews. I hope you all enjoy the new chapter. PLEASE REVIEW :D**

**~2blueeyes**

* * *

(Ana's POV)

I wake up out of a fog. I hurt all over literally from head to toe. There are voices, three of them from what I can hear. One for sure is my mother, one is Ray, although I don't understand why he and my mom are together. I hear a third voice, a man's voice, I recognize it but I can't be sure who it is. I suddenly panic. I can hear a beeping sound that is beeping loud and fast. I can only think of two men that would be here, neither of which I want to see. I snap my eyes open, trying to see what is happening but everything is blurry. The third blur is tall, much too tall to be husband number three. That means….KALEB! I try to get away, my body throbbing all over, but this is a fight for my life. I can't let him get me again, I can't let him hurt me anymore! I thrash about fighting the pain. There is something in my throat, it is choking me! I continue to fight until I hear my mother's soothing voice. I can see the blur that I assume is Ray coming to my bedside as he tells me I was in a car accident. I can feel my heart rate slow down as I feel my parents by my side, until I see the third blur come into view. I try to stay calm but my body is in fight or flight mode and I feel my heart start to race again.

"Christian, perhaps you should step outside for a few minutes." I hear my mother tell the figure. Christian? Not Kaleb? Who is Christian? I see the blur start to move away and soon I am alone with my parents.

"Ana, do you know where you are?" I hear my mother ask. I try to speak but I find that I can not.

"Don't try to talk baby girl," I hear my dad say, "you are on a ventilator to help you breath for right now. Just move your head to answer us okay?" I proceed to nod my head.

"Ana, you are in the hospital. You were in a really bad car accident and they had to do major surgery on you to keep you alive. They had to put you in a coma to prevent pressure build up on your brain and they weren't sure if you would be able to live a normal life again, or if you would live at all." My head is starting to spin with this information. _Where could I have possibly been driving? I don't go out much, I don't have many friends, I only drive to school and back home and that's it._ Apparently my parents could tell that I have no clue what they are talking about.

"Ana, do you remember leaving Christian's apartment that night?" I shake my head. _Again with this Christian guy, what the fuck are they talking about?_ "He said you guys got into a fight, and that you broke up with him and left in a hurry. Do you remember?" Again I shake my head.

I feel Ray touch my arm, "Do you remember Christian?" I shake my head again. "Do you remember moving to Seattle with Kate?" _WHO IS CHRISTIAN AND KATE?!_ No again. "Do you remember moving back in with Ray?" I hear my mother question me. Again I respond no.

_WHAT THE HELL ARE THEY TALKING ABOUT?!_

Suddenly there is a tapping on the door of the room, and a white blur identifying himself as my doctor. "Good to see that you are awake, Ana. If it is alright with you I would like to do a quick check over you and see how you are doing. Is that okay?" I nod my head.

* * *

The doctor gives me a full go over. He explains to me about what has happened to me, but in a way that doesn't seem so overpowering as how Ray explained it. I can't believe I came so close to dying. Apparently I have not lost any spinal function, which apparently is a miracle after all that has happened. From what the doctor says, after a long aggravating process of attempting to communicate, I have lost some part of my memory which may or may not come back, and my eye sight will come back. It was just a result of the pressure on my brain. I still feel frustrated with everything that is going on, but having an idea of what has happened to me medically puts me at ease. Though from the sounds of it, I will be staying here for quite a long time until my organs have healed and until we figure out if my memory will come back. Shortly after the doctor leaves, I hear the door open again. The third blur is back. Again, I start to panic.

"Ana, it's okay." I hear my mother say, "It is Christian, he is just coming to check on you okay? There is no reason to be scared." She just doesn't get it, though I can't really blame her. I never told my parents about what Kaleb did to me, because I was ashamed, but it's an uncontrollable reaction. Anytime I see anyone who looks like him, I panic. And right now all I see is a tall blur. I try to calm down, apparently stressing out could put my heart at risk for rupturing. I see the blur that is Christian sit down close to my bed as my parent blurs leave the room. Oh how I wish I could see clearly.

"Anastasia, I know you don't remember who I am, and I know that everything is probably scary for you right now, but I will be here to help you through it. I made you a promise, even though you may not have heard it, but I promised to be here to take care of you no matter what." _He sounds very sweet, he must have been something special to me. _"I will do anything and everything to make sure that you get better. I may not have known what to say before all of this happened, but I know now. When you left me, it only took an instant to realize that my whole world would be lost without you, that you are what has made me a real man with a real heart who is capable of feeling real joy." He slowly moves to take my hand, and I feel my heart start to race, but not out of fear. I feel an electricity between us…Christian… "Ana, I love you."


	21. Chapter 21

**Sorry everyone for not updating in such a long time. I have been busy having surgery and getting ready to graduate. I'm hoping to make up for it in this chapter. :D**

**Thank You to everyone who has given me such wonderful reviews! I'm glad that some are enjoying my story. And to the Guests who don't seem to like my plot, it's my story, no one is making you read it.**

**Once again, hope you all enjoy, and please review.**

**~2blueeyes**

* * *

(Christian's POV)

My words seem to be reaching her, at least to where she doesn't look so scared. I can't stand the sight of her being hurt or scared, but seeing both…well that about does me in. I feel her squeeze my hand. "Ana, as terrible as this accident was, how bad things were before, perhaps this could be a new beginning for us. Perhaps this will be the chance for me to prove to you that I really mean what I say. To prove that I care about you, and to show you that you deserve the whole world and everything in it. For there is no one more deserving than you." I see a single tear rolling down from those beautiful eyes of hers. God she is beautiful, even now. I slowly move my hand towards her face, and brush the tear away. "What's wrong Ana? Are you upset?"

She shakes her head

"Do you want me to leave?" I sure as hell hope not…

Again she shakes her head, as she grasps my hand as tight as she can in her weakened state.

"What can I do? I'll do anything you need. Just say the word and it will be done." She tries to speak, but she can't because of the ventilator. That was stupid of me to do. "Do you think you could write down what you want?" Her eyes glance around for a moment, as if she was trying to look for something, but then shakes her head again. I hear the door to her room open. It is Kate. She has come in everyday to see Ana, but today is the first day she Ana has been awake.

"Hey Christian, how's our girl doing?"

"Surprisingly well, they woke her up out of her coma, and seems to have function of her limbs, but they have to keep her on the ventilator as a precautionary measure." Kate takes my place as I make room for her and pull up another chair.

"Hey Steele, how are you feeling?" Ana just looks at her curiously. She must not remember her either.

"I probably should have mentioned, she has some memory loss and does not seem to remember anything that has happened since high school. So, don't be offended, she just doesn't remember."

"Ana," Kate says, "do you know who I am?" Ana tries looking at her hard, as though she is having a hard time seeing…and again she shakes her head. "Can you see my face?" She shakes her head. "Well, hopefully that will go away. You were in one hell of an accident. Kate proceeds to tell Ana everything that has happened since they met. After a while, Ana seems to be spinning from all of the information she is receiving, and even I have to admit my head is spinning too.

"Kate, I think we need to let Ana, get some rest."

"Alright, I need to go get some dinner. I'll be back tomorrow Steele. You be good and take care of yourself you hear me?" Ana nods her head at her. "And you better take care of her too Christian."

"I always do." With that Kate leaves and I resume my post at Ana's side. "Well, you have had quite a day, haven't you?" She nods slowly at me. "Would you like to rest for a while?" More nodding. "Alright, I will make sure no one bothers you. You just get some rest, and I will be right here when you wake up." Nodding slowly she turns her head away and drifts off to sleep, and I shortly follow her lead.

* * *

(Ana's POV)

Listening to Christian talk, I know for sure he is something special. I may not be able to see him, or be able to remember him, hell, I just know his name. Yet, I just know that there is something true here. His words have touched me. He seems so passionate when he talks, his voice is soothing to me, now that I know he is not going to hurt me. I feel a tear slip out and down my cheek. I hate crying in front of people, but this is not that gross weepy crying, this is a tear of awe of just how much this guy seems to care about me. It is not something that I'm used to. Cautiously, gently, and sweetly he wipes my tears away. With each question all I can do is nod or shake my head. It is so frustrating that I can not talk to him. If I could see or think clearly I would be able to write him just to say that I'm glad he is hear, and that I want to get to know him.

* * *

Kate, who apparently was my roommate and closest friend, came in to see me. Once she understood that I don't know who she is or what has been going on for the past few years, she tries to fill me in. From the day we first met to the day we graduated and everything in between. Apparently I have her to thank for me meeting Christian. Though I'm still confused on what he does for a living or why she wanted me to interview him. From what I gathered he was apparently a business owner for some company, and has done pretty well for himself. I assume it is some type of local business because he is so young, but even that is impressive for someone around our age. I'm starting to get overwhelmed with all of this information that I am learning. I'm so frustrated that I can not remember all of these things, that I can't talk, that I hurt all over. I am just too broken. Almost as if he was reading my mind, Christian convinces Kate to go, leaving just the two of us here. I'm so tired, sore, exasperated, and frustrated, I don't know how to handle it. Christian offers to let me rest without disturbance, and I don't wait for the opportunity to try and sleep.

* * *

(Christian's POV)

Wakening from my cat-nap, I hear what sounds like sobs, choked sobs. With the fogging leaving my eye, I see Ana, her face red and swollen from crying, and her trying to cry, but the ventilator is preventing her sobs. My Poor Ana. "Ana, baby, it's okay. What's the matter? Are you in pain? Do you need something?" I see her fiddling around trying to find something, she is looking for her call-light. "Do you need the nurse?"  
She nods at me, trying to choke back her muffled sobs. I go to the door and yell out the hall, "Can I get a nurse in here please?" As one quickly comes to my call, Taylor stands from his chair in the hall.

"Is everything alright sir?"

"I think so, she just needed her nurse, probably need some more pain medicine. This has been a long day for her. She is learning all about a life she knows nothing about, being stuck in a bed all day, unable to speak, hardly able to see… I can't imagine what this is like for her."  
"Neither can I sir, but I'm sure she is getting the best care she could get."

"I plan to make sure of it. I made her a promise that I would be what she needed, that I would make sure she has everything she could ever want, and you know I don't take my promises lightly."

"No you don't sir. This young woman has been through the wringer already, she doesn't deserve to go through all of this pain and suffering."

"No she doesn't." I sigh. "If I could take this from her, if only I could take it all myself I would."

"Well like I said before, she is a fighter. She has a strong will to live, and she will be okay."

"I know she will."

The nurse comes out of the room looking around for someone. "How is she doing? Is she okay?

"Yes Sir Mr. Grey. She is just really wants off the vent, but I have to check with the doctor. It shouldn't be a problem though. She has been up for several hours without any problems." She hurriedly goes off in search of the doctor. "Have you had any new developments in the search for evidence?"

"Just a few minor leads. I'm making sure even the smallest is being looked into, but so far nothing has panned out. But I will keep trying sure. I will get to the bottom of this."

Taylor is so loyal. He is probably the only real friend I have. I know that if anyone could do this for me, it would be Taylor. "I know you will. You have done so much for me, put up with all of my crap." I am cut off as the nurse and the doctor go into the room, "Just give us several minutes, then you can come in to see her once we make sure she will do okay off the ventilator."

Turning my attention back to Taylor, I realize I have an opportunity to say something I should have said a long time ago. "I have seen how my actions affect people around me, and I realized once Ana left me that I have been such an asshole to everyone around me and that I need to be better that what I have been. Especially if I am going to be better for Ana, to be what she needs. I just want to say thank you for everything you have done for me. I don't know if I will get out of this kindness phase I'm going through right now, but in case I do, I just want you to know that I value your work, your loyalty and your friendship." He just stairs wide-eyed at me. Almost in shock.

"Believe me sir, it has been a privilege and an honor to work for you. I hope that I will be here to help you for many more years to come."

"So do I."

The nurse and doctor come out of the room, "You may go see her now." Says the doctor, "she was doing fine so far, let me know if she is having any problems. Her throat is going to be sore, and we need to keep checking her to make sure she doesn't get pneumonia. She will have more frequent checks from the nurses, probably every hour or so. She will also have to do some breathing treatments to make sure she strengthens her lungs." I thank the doctor as he leave. "Well, I need to go check on her now. If you need to take a break, just get someone to take your place. In fact, you go home for the night, and take tomorrow off. You have been here as much as I have, and if you plan to work for me for a while, you need to rest up."

"Yes sir. Thank you sir." And with that I'm back to check on Ana.

* * *

(Taylor's POV)

As soon as I get Sawyer to take over for me. I get in my car and head back to Escala. I am still in shock. I have no idea what this woman has done to my boss, but he has changed so much over the past couple of weeks. I have never heard him thank anyone the whole time I have worked for him. He has always been really cold and callus towards others, and he has rarely if ever recognized me for my work. There is a change for the better in him. It may not last forever, but for the time being, I will take it all in. It gives me a stronger motivation for me to find out what happened to Miss Steele. I can't even begin to imagine what would happen to my boss if she had died. Hell, his reaction just minutes after she left him was bad enough. I had never seen him so broken in all my years of working for him. If she died…that would have killed him for sure. I hope this all works out in the end. And God have mercy on the person who hurt Ana, because once Mr. Grey gets his hands on them…well…let's just say even the devil himself would fear the bosses wrath.


	22. Chapter 22

**Thanks again for everyone who is following my story, I'm glad you have stuck through it with me so far. :D This will probably be a short chapter, hopefully leading up to something great, not quite sure what is going to happen yet, but we will find out together. J Enjoy and please review J**

**~2blueeyes**

* * *

(Ana's POV)

The doctor finally took me off of the ventilator. And thank God for that because it was getting very frustrating trying to get through a day being fully awake and fighting a tube in your mouth that is forcing air into your body. They told me about the breathing treatments I will have to do, apparently to minimize my chances of getting pneumonia. Though from the sounds of it, that would be the least of my problems. As soon as the hospital staff leave my room, the flood gates open. It's the first time I have really been alone all day, and everything is hitting me harder than earlier. Between a near death experience, to trying to fight against a terror that was never here, to relearning my life's history in just over an hour, not being able to see or speak, and the emotion of having a man here who appears to adore me. I sob to myself, quietly as not to alert anyone outside. Again, I cant stand to cry in front of people, and I know that Christian will be nearby. I don't need him to see me like this. Almost as soon as the though leaves my mind, I hear the door open and a tall figure sits next to my bed.

* * *

(Christian's POV)

As I return into Ana's room, I see that she has been crying again. Restraining myself from rushing over and holding her fragile body tightly, I move into the chair beside her bed. Taking note of my presence, she immediately tried to stop crying and hide her tears.

"Hey Anastasia, what is the matter?" I try to coo to her and help calm her.

"Everything, everything is the matter." She sobs out a final sob as she wipes her tears away. "I have no idea what is going on with me. I hardly know who I am, who my friends are, who you are, and only after just finding out I almost died! I can barely see, I couldn't speak, I am just in a terrible spot right now…and…and I…" she chokes back another sob "…I just don't know what to do! I don't like feeling sorry for myself, I don't like crying in front of people because I don't want people to think I am weak. I need to be strong because no one will be strong for me"

I have to admit, that is probably the most honest she has ever been with me. Ever.

"Ana, baby, no one could ever think you are weak. Especially after this. There is no reasonable explanation for why you are alive right now. You are a miracle, and you have always been one. You have made me whole Anastasia, and I know you want to be strong. But, right now, you need to rest and not waste your energy trying to prove anything to anyone. I know that you have felt the need to protect yourself and others around you. And that's not just because of your past, but because you are an angel, and you put everyone else before yourself. But right now, you need to put you first, and I will help you through this. Like I said before, I will be everything you need, and you will get everything you ever need and want."

"Christian…I…wait. What do you know about my past?" She asks be both with shock and horror.

"I know everything, or at least everything you have told me about. Your mother's third husband, that fucktard from your school who abused you. I know everything."

"Then why are you still here? You should know that I am messed up. No one should be with me." She hangs her head with shame and I immediately take her chin in my hand and have her face me. I know she cant see me but I need her to understand…

"Anastasia, I told you before, and I will tell you as many times as you need me to. You are beautiful worthy of the best of everything on this earth and more. I showed you that I am just as fucked up as anyone, and you still stood by me. No one is worthy of you, and anyone who thinks otherwise is either blind or stupid not to see that you are the most amazing woman on this earth." I see her blush as she glances away.

"We were really close…we just had to be."

"Yes, we were, and we will be again, if you are still willing to have me. It will take time I know, but it can be that way again, and it could be even better."

We just sit quietly for a moment, silence filling the air, other than her heart monitor. I soon notice her hand feeling around the edge of the bed toward me. "What do you need Ana?"

"Can I please see your hand."

I feel my heart flip in my chest and I gladly and gently take her hand in mine. Even with the slightest touch of our hands, I feel the energy between us. Like two magnets being pulled together. "Do you feel that?" she asks me "Do you feel something when you hold my hand?"

"I feel a pull between us, pulling us together."

" I feel it too, and it feels familiar to me. It is a nice feeling. You are an easy person to talk to Christian, and I don't know what happened for me to want to break up with you, but please don't ever leave me."

"Anastasia, nothing or no one on this earth or anywhere else, could ever take me away from you, ever."


End file.
